Why not
by StreetlightsAndRaindrops
Summary: England and France are friends, England is going through his rebellious phase, and France finally tells England how he feels Later will contain mpreg and already contains lemon Pairing Fruk
1. How it all started

**Hey! It's my first story, so please don't be too harsh, and if anyone reviews I'll write another chapter ^_^**

**It's based in Gauken Hetalia, and will later contain mpreg, because the story works better that way... I've already got a good plot in mind.  
**

I was walking to my next lesson with Francis; the corridor was still full of people, so we couldn't have been late. I was however irritated by his stupid grin that seemed to be plastered to his face "What is it?" I asked sharply, but it was difficult to intimidating to someone taller than one's self.

"Oh, it is nothing, Angleterre…" he said breezily as we walked through the hall. I frowned, he never just grinned about nothing. I felt awkward now, what if he was laughing at me, or if it really was nothing, and I'd just made myself look like an idiot. I quickly looked at him keeping my head level and just using my eyes. I was trying to figure out what was going through his frog brain.

"What is it?" I asked a little more firmly now.

"You'd be annoyed if I told you, Angleterre." He replied cheerfully as he always seemed to be. This made me frown even more. I knitted my brows together in frustration and irritation at Francis's stupidity.

"Just bloody tell me you frog!" I said raising my voice a little louder than I probably should have, when I saw a few heads turn. He just laughed his creepy French laugh and kept walking contentedly. As annoying as he was, and he was very annoying, he was also my best friend, and if there was something he wasn't telling me, it'd really annoy me… for a long time.

"You really want to know" he said with a hint of playfulness in his voice that made me want to roll my eyes in disgust. He was so annoying when he started playing these games.

"Just tell me, or so help me I'll turn you into a real frog…" If he kept on with this game I really would lose it with him.

"Well," he said still smirking like an idiot "I was thinking of ways to get you out of those tight trousers, is all." He was right I didn't want to hear that. I could feel myself going completely red under his gaze that had settled on me as he said it. I looked at my trousers; I guess they were a bit tight, but it was because I wanted to rebel against the world and show how different I could be. Not to entice horny French boys.

"Leave me alone you git!" I said loudly at him, having gone so long being speechless "Just piss off!" I walked ahead of him now, and hoped he wouldn't catch up, but catch up he did. I tried to move away from him until he trapped me against the wall. "Leave me alone!" I shouted feebly as his hands rested either side of me on the wall.

"Oh, but mon petit Angleterre, you wanted to know what I needed to say and now I 'ave said it. You can't angry avec moi." I hated it when he started butchering my language and mixing it with his, it was such an annoying habit. He was close to me now; I could feel his breath, warm against my face. I cringed back into the wall as he leant forward towards my face.

"I have to go to my locker!" I said suddenly barging past him. He may have been taller than me, but he wasn't stronger than me. I started sprinting towards my locker, trying to get away from the blasted Frenchman, but as I closed my locker after I'd gotten out my English book, because that's the lesson I had next, he was there. It seemed as if he'd been waiting behind the door, just to irk me. "Piss off!" I said loudly as he followed after me.

He grabbed my hand "Angleterre, why are you being like this?" as he did that, I tripped over my foot and went flying, pulling him with me. He was really off putting and I hated his habit of making me react like I always seemed to around him. I didn't know what it was, but something about him put me on edge.

As I landed painfully on the floor, I felt him land on top of me, and let out an "Oof" I tried to wriggle out from beneath him, but the damn Frenchman was too heavy, and I found myself pinned to the floor beneath him. "Francis… You're crushing me… Get off." I managed to say, while being suffocated by his presence.

"Oh, Pardon moi!" He said, as if the whole time he's spaced out, maybe he hadn't noticed that he was on top of me, it'd seem like a very him thing to do after all. He pulled himself up and held out a hand to help me. Needless to say, I didn't take it, nor did I say anything to him. He looked a little hurt when I didn't take his hand, but I didn't care. "What lesson is it now, Angleterre?" he said innocently, I knew he said that just to get me to talk to him, and I 'm sure he knew exactly what class we had, but none the less I'd given up on his games.

"We have English, something you ought to pay attention to!" I said sharply. His face broke into a smile again as he started walking; I followed behind, without thinking. After about a minute, I noticed something "Francis," he turned to face me "we're going the wrong way…" the corridors were emptying since I'd gotten to my locker, but now the school seemed like a ghost town. "We need to go." I said urgently, as I began to run. I forgot that idiot had the worst sense of direction in the world "You idiot!" I yelled back at him, as we ran. He was a bit slower than me, in most situations… including running.

We reached the classroom, and the teacher had already taken the register, thanks to that French idiot, we were going to be late. I bustled through the door and sat in an empty chair, and Francis followed, sitting in the only other available chair… next to me. I rested my head on the desk, as he took noted diligently, after he heard he was failing English. I, on the other hand, was doing exceptionally well in the subject, and so found little problem in taking a nap on the desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skippy time skip of skippyness~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt myself being shaken awake by the Frenchman, who was telling me that the lesson was in fact over. I grabbed my bag and rushed out, so that we wouldn't be late, but just as we got halfway, I remembered. "I forgot my book!" I said and ran back to the classroom. Francis followed me, as usual. As we ran, for the second time that day, I yelled back at the Frenchman "Why didn't you tell me I forgot my book you idiot?" he just shrugged and kept running.

I got to the classroom and caught my breath; the frog was a moment behind me. I walked up to my desk; it was in the back corner of the class. I picked up my book and shoved it roughly in my bag.

Before I knew it his lips were against mine. I was shocked more than anything else, and although this feeling was alien and weird to me, having never kissed anyone, let alone frog face, it also felt right in some way. He broke away, and looked at me with hooded eyes, before he moved in again, this time much slower, as if to give me time to decline. I didn't, I neither accepted nor declined the kiss, I just stared back at his face getting closer and closer to mine.

This time I knew what was happening, and I tried to kiss back. I wasn't experienced at all though, so it must have been terrible for Francis, who seemed only to keen to get his tongue into my mouth as he licked my lips when we kissed. I knew though, that if I did open my mouth to him, I'd never be dominant, due to my inexperience. I couldn't allow myself to be dominated by Francy pants!

He broke away and stared at me deeply, yet again, as if he was trying to take in every detail of my face. His hands, which had been around my waist, were now pulling at my jeans, and trying to undo my trousers. "We're going to be late for our lesson" I said brusquely, trying not to appear too flustered. I picked up my bag, and noticed how hot my face felt. That's probably why he was staring so intently at me.

I saw no point in rushing, seeing as we were very late now and as I peered through the window of the class we were in, I noticed that the teacher had already gotten into the lesson, and everyone was taking notes. "Maybe we should just wait out here for the lesson to be over…" he said nervously. I rolled my eyes, he was ever the coward, and there was no other way to describe him.

"And I suppose we could just wait out here for the next forty five minutes…" I said dryly.

"I have a better idea, Angleterre." He pulled me into another kiss and wound his arms down to my jeans again. "Why don't we start where we left off… of course if you can promise to be quiet?" Promise to be quiet? What was he going on about now; it's rather hard to make any kind of noise when kissing.

"Yeah, whatever…" I said dryly as he continued playing with the button on my jeans. I saw his face take on a proud expression as he undid the jeans. Commenting on how it was harder to undo skinny jeans, because they were tighter. He pulled off my shoes and peeled, and I literally mean peeled, off my jeans. His breath seemed ragged as he pulled down his trousers and pulled down both of our underwear.

I hadn't realized, but I had somehow managed to get on the floor, which was cold against my unprotected skin. He leant over me and put his fingers in his mouth. What was he doing that for? I found out very quickly, as I felt him slide a digit into me. A gasped loudly, and he looked at me with an "I told you to be quiet" face. He moved his finger around inside of me, then without warning, inserted the second one. This time, I managed o stay quiet, but could feel myself growing hot, and my member growing hard.

He noticed this and grinned, as he pushed a third finger in, and I moaned shamelessly at the feeling. He then began thrusting them in and out of me in different angles until he hit a spot which made the world fade and I let out a gaspy moaning sound at the feeling. I was panting on the floor beneath him, in a corridor. If anyone were to walk past, or be sent out, they'd see us here, but I didn't care anymore, because I couldn't get enough of the sensation. I bucked my hips forward as I felt his fingers at that special place again and was mewling like some kind of whore as the sensation filled me.

He pulled his fingers out and I was left feeling empty. He manoeuvred me again so that my ankles were rested on his shoulders, and he could get better access to me. As he thrusted into me, I was being driven back by the force, so that only my upper back was on the cold clammy floor. The sensation was unbelievable; it was even better than when he was just using his fingers, and I had a really hard time keeping quiet. I bit my lip in concentration as I felt his hand begin stroking my shaft. I let out a guttural noise of bliss, as I felt myself getting closer and closer to my climax. He was hitting the sweet spot harder and harder now and I could hold back no more. My semen rocketed out and covered us both; with a few more thrusts, I felt the feeling of his inside of me, as he pulled out. I was lying on the floor, completely breathless and red in the face, as he pulled back on his underwear and trousers.

He offered his hand, which I took this time, and I pulled on my clothes. "We need to get cleaned up" he said flirtatiously. He took my hand and led me to the toilets, and when we were there, he got water and rinsed of my semen from his, then my own clothes. I went very red thinking about it, but the Frenchman seemed to notice my discomfort and said "You were very good Angleterre…" I think I could hear seduction in his voice, but I wasn't sure.

He went into a cubicle, and got some toilet roll "use this to clean yourself up, oui?" I nodded, still shocked and breathless from the feeling. I went into a cubical, and pushed the toilet roll into myself so that I'd not leak it in a later class, which would be more than a little humiliating. When I was satisfied, I pulled my jeans back on, and came out of the cubicle. Francis was there, looking odd. I couldn't place the emotion on his face, because I didn't think I'd seen it there before, but it looked like he was proud, but at the same time he wasn't being the cocky twat he usually was. I'd never seen that look on his face ever before.


	2. Changes

**Thanks for showing your support; it is appreciated, and I know it's probably not great, because this is my the first fan fiction I've done, so any comments you have would be great **** I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review ^_^ **

When the bell rang this time, I was determined to make it to the last lesson of the day on time, but I was still aching from what had happened earlier. I still managed to run to the classroom and get there on time, but I was significantly slower this time, as I noticed that Francis had not only caught up, but had overtaken me, and was running ahead. I never noticed how he looked from behind, but I have to admit, he looked good, really good. He checked over his shoulder at me, and did so a few times, probably just to make sure I was ok, but it's a little unnerving at times.

The lesson was history, another lesson I was bored of. They mainly focused on the world wars, which I obviously already knew a load about and only irritated me, because of how late Alfred joined, and left me with the Nazis. It was a depressing subject I didn't want to think about, so a laid my head on the table and closed my eyes, trying not to think any more about it.

It was no good; I must've fallen asleep, because I was dreaming about it again. All the other countries had fallen, and the Nazis were constantly attacking. Where was America? We were being blown to hell every night by the bombers; the last standing in Europe, as the war machine ploughed through blowing down country by country, like dominoes, and there I was, my only defence was an ocean, and I was all alone. The sound of bombs was loud in my ears, as were the sound of the people, my people, calling for help. Where was America?

Suddenly I awoke; Francis had been shaking my shoulder to rouse me "Angleterre? Wake up, the lesson's over." I blinked my eyes open, and wiped the tears that threatened to stream from my eyes, before the Frenchman would notice. His usual expression had changed to one of concern as he looked at my face. I tried to level my gaze, and keep a stiff upper lip. I would never show weakness to anyone, especially not Francis. "What are you thinking, Angleterre? You look… hurt?" My breath hitched for a moment.

"I'm fine, Frog! The only reason I would be hurting would be because of – of- Bugger Off!" I said defensively, becoming very red at the mention of what had happened in the corridor.

"You mean after we did a little of the-"

"Yes! Yes, now shut up Francis! This is a school, and gossip spreads like wild fire here, maybe you should keep your mouth shut!" I said after looking round the classroom, checking to see if anyone could've overheard. I sighed in relief "I think we're safe, but you need to learn to shut the bloody hell up you idiot!" I really didn't need the rumour that I was with Francis going round. Without a word I swept out of the room and walked towards my room that I boarded in.

Francis had followed me, but silently smirking at the slight limp in my walk thanks to him, I just glared in his direction, while I fumbled with my keys. I opened the door to let the Frenchman in and locked the door. As I turned away from it, I felt myself being pinned to the door in another of Francis's kisses. His hands were pinning my wrists and his body was pressed against mine. He broke away from the kiss, and stared into my eyes. "What are you thinking, Angleterre?"

What was I thinking; he had a good point there. I felt myself fumbling for words, just spewing nonsensical hesitations, before I did something even I didn't expect myself to do.

I pulled his head down and kissed him, hard. His hands travelled down to my waist and wrapped around it as he pulled my up a little and deepened the kiss. This time, I let him slip his tongue into my mouth as I tried to figure out what to do with mine. It only took a moment for me to get the idea. As we kissed, I let my hands travel down his back, which was muscular and hot with his heat. His hair was tickling against my cheeks, and his hands were now running under my shirt and sending sparks through my body. He broke the kiss, only to move down to my neck and start sucking on it, letting his teeth occasionally graze against my skin. I moaned at the feeling, but quietly, as I remembered how thin and unsound proof the plasterboard walls were, and although the frog was my neighbour on one side, Alfred was on the other, and if he heard anything, he'd tell everyone, before he was even certain what it was he was saying.

I could feel Francis's hot breath on my neck, as he kept sucking; I knew this'd leave a mark, but I didn't know if I cared or not. I'd only befriended Francis to annoy my boss, and because he was the only one willing to put up with me all the time. How would my boss react to my having intimate affairs with him, what would he think? And that's when it hit me. My boss would kill me, not only for being with someone, but for being with another man. Did this make me gay? I'd had my first kiss, and lost my virginity on the same day to a boy, and somehow it felt right. I wasn't ready to call it love, but it was something…

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt him pull me to my bed and start to pull off my clothes, for the second time that day. This time though, he wasn't so rushed, and he was taking his time, almost as if he wanted to take in every inch of my body. The sound of his skin against mine was intoxicating, and his smell was too. He smelt of roses and wine, and I loved it.

Once we were both naked, he trailed his tongue down from my neck to my chest, where he started to suck and nibble one of my nipples. I bit back a moan as he did, feeling myself grow hard. He smirked as he felt my erection brush against his, which made my breath hitch and me bite my lip. He trailed his tongue down my stomach and finally reached my member. I almost cried out in pleasure of the feeling, but stopped myself remembering where we were. It was at times like this, I hated being at a boarding school, at the same time as loving it. The feeling of his mouth and tongue was too much to bear; I bit my lip, but let a guttural moan escape. His eyes moved up to me, and he gave me a look of passion and lust.

He slathered his fingers in his saliva and slowly inserted one. It hurt for a moment, then I just felt pleasure; he put in a second, then a third and moved them around inside me. When he hit the spot I gasped in pleasure, arching my back and moaning. He pulled his fingers out, and I felt empty, but then I felt him lining himself up to thrust into me. When he did, it felt painful, but that was overtaken by endorphins running through my blood as he pounded into my prostate. His moans and gasps were like music to my ears, and as I felt myself getting close, he came inside me, and the feeling of his seed inside of me was enough to make me cover us in my own.

His lips were on mine again and we kissed deeply, hot and sticky. He pulled out and lay next to me, both of us panting for breath and smiling. "Angleterre?" he asked breathlessly.

"What?"

"I want every day to be like this… will you be mine?" I didn't know what to think at that point. I wanted his hot hands on my skin, and his lips on mine, but did I want to commit to something which happened so suddenly and left me with a million questions. What would everyone think if I came out? What would my boss say? How would my life change? But those were all questions that could be answered if I said yes to him.

I took a deep breath, and tried to swallow my doubt and fears, "Ok, but if you make one wrong move, then I'm out!" I felt the need to add, as a warning to him, because I didn't want him to have just won me over. He just laughed a little and stroked my back as I rested my head on his chest.

"you won't regret this mon amour."


	3. Discovery

**I'm SO sorry about how long it took me to update, but please forgive me, because I've been ill and had school and stuff, not to mention exams and stuff… Again I will say this story is an mpreg, just so you all know, unless you don't read author's notes or something… Yeah, so on with the story!**

As time passed, Francis and I got into a routine… of sorts. Each day we'd get up and dressed, go eat breakfast, and go to our separate rooms to get our stuff for the school day. We'd go to lessons, lunch, lessons, and back to one of our rooms. Usually it was my room, because it was better, and had a bigger bed. Every day we were having sex, which meant I was slowly getting used to the pain, and it became less and less each time. We'd usually go down for dinner at 19:00 and then go back up to the room, and do homework, or talk, either way, the frog always ended up on top of me, kissing me passionately.

After a couple of weeks I bumped into America, while going to get some tea "Yo! England, what's up?" He said, well more shouted, cheerily.

"Oh, hello America; not much. What do you want?" I asked hesitantly, he always made a scene no matter where he was, because he was so loud.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something!" he beamed at me, like he always seemed to.

"What?" I was starting to get irritated by the loudness of his voice, and nervous as to why he'd want to ask me anything.

"I was just wondering why you're always hanging 'round with FrancyPants these days, I thought you hated the guy!" looking confused. He was right of course, I did hate him, once, but as much as I wanted to punch his froggy face, I couldn't. He still teased me, and I still shouted at him, but I still felt like I didn't hate him that much, I'm still not ready to call it anything. "Hey! What's that on your neck? It looks like a-"

"N-nothing, America! I've got to go!" I turned around and tried to run away, but his grip was inhumanly strong.

He looked closer at my neck with a scrutinizing expression; his face would have been priceless, and something to laugh at, had it not been me he was looking it. His jaw dropped, and his eyes went wide "Y-you're with France!" luckily the corridor was empty, so his loud voice wasn't heard by anyone.

"Shut up, idiot!" I said angrily, trying to hank my wrist from his grip "Get off!"

"No! Not unless you explain to me what's going on!" I rolled my eyes, I'd be here a long time, if it was America I was trying to inform "Are you… gay?" he whispered the last word as if it was some kind of scandalous taboo. To be honest I had no idea what I was anymore; it just happened without me realizing…

"I don't need to explain myself to you! Now leave me alone!" my temper was rising, and I just wanted a cup of morning tea to wake me up, but that American wasn't leaving me alone. He let go, looking a little hurt, but that idiot had no business prying into my private life, he left the empire, and that was that, I shouldn't have to talk to him if I don't want to. I took a deep breath as I watched him leave, and prayed to god that he could keep his mouth shut. It was a long shot, but I was tired as it was, so I just went to the nearest coffee machine to get some tea for myself, contemplating the many possibilities that could have stemmed from that moment. Maybe I shouldn't have raised my voice at Alfred, as he does get offended, but then again he does seem to get over things very quickly with his oddly cheerful disposition.

"Angleterre!" Francis had been spending too long figuring out what to wear, and I was sick of watching him litter the floor with his clothes and twirl around trying to decide if his coat would clash with the sky, so I went to get myself some tea.

"Oh, Hello Francis. Finally decided?" He was wearing a royal blue coat, because apparently the other ones clashed with the sky that morning. "What if it clouds over, or it changes its shade?" I asked mockingly at his meticulous sense of style, knowing that I could never be that bothered; I just put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a T-shirt of some description.

"Well, I would go back and change." He said breezily. I rolled my eyes and walked with him to the canteen for breakfast. He always picked the Pan au chocolate and croissants, but I hated them, so I picked up a few crumpets and a scone. "Why must you eat such things?" I heard him say despairingly; his French accent made it sound even more dramatic. I just glared at him, like I usually did.

He walked over to his table and I walked over to mine; no-one was sitting there but China, and he just glared at me, but I guess I did the same to France, so I couldn't blame him. Neither of us had any intention of making conversation, so we just glared at each other while eating our food; not saying a word. The only conversation that happened was short lived, and when Seychelles came to sit down. She was a bright girl, but it was obvious that she was letting China sway her opinion of me; at this rate I'd be having a massive rebellion on my hands. I couldn't allow that, not after America left. I didn't want to lose those countries; I'd be left as the tiny island that people wouldn't even think about, even with Canada in the room. I took a deep breath and left the canteen, as I'd had enough of thinking about all of this.

A few more weeks passed and one morning I woke up with a start, and had to run to the bathroom, in only my underwear. I felt nauseous, and like I was about to throw up. I could feel it rising up my throat, burning it with its acidity. I only just made it in time, which was good in a way, because at least I made it, but it was horrible. The acidic taste and awful feeling in my throat that burnt were the worst part, except perhaps the after taste. Tears streamed from my tightly closed eyes, as I heaved into the bowl, and my arms shook from trying to support me. "Angleterre?" I heard France's voice call out at me when he saw me shaking over the bowl. "What's wrong? Did you eat something bad? Are you ill?" I would have rolled my eyes, but another wave of sickness coursed through me and all I could do was whimper slightly after I threw up. The Frenchman moved over me, and rubbed my back; I could tell that he found the sight repulsive though… the again, who wouldn't?

I retched again into the bowl, and the smell just made me feel worse. Francis just sighed, and kept rubbing circles into my back. I lifted a shaky hand to wipe my damp eyes, and slowly got up. "I-I'm going to get some water…" I said with uncertainty hanging off my words. What had brought this on? Had I eaten some bad food, or caught a bug? I went to the water cooler beside the coffee machine and filled one of the polystyrene cups with water. Francis looked at me warily; he was probably thinking what I'd been thinking. "Well, that was unpleasant." I said, trying to break the ice, but apparently, either the ice was too thick to break, or I wasn't using the right tool, because nothing happened and we just fell silent again. "I'm going to brush my teeth," I told Francis, who still looked a little pale "You go get breakfast; I'm not hungry." I headed back to my room to brush my teeth and probably take a nap.

Once the acid and taste of vomit was mostly gone, I pulled on some tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt, because I didn't want to spend the whole day in my boxers. Francis however was perfectly happy to parade around the campus in nothing but his underwear, but I guess different people are different. I collapsed onto the bed and heaved a sigh. I wasn't going to go to lessons that day and possibly for the next week. It wouldn't take long for the members of the empire to start knocking on my door… especially America. I felt a lump in my throat whenever I thought of him, because of how he'd deserted me and raised an army against me. I put my face into my hand; he was so much more than a little brother, but now he was just annoying. Since he left, he'd just become obnoxious and irritating.

When France came back, he was fully dressed and asked if I was going to classes or if I was going to skip for the day. I just looked at him from the bed as if he'd just said the most unintelligent thing in the world "Oui! Ok; I'll be back for lunch in case you feel any better." He placed a delicate kiss on my lips "Don't worry Angleterre, I'll be back to make you feel better." he breezed. I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Off you go." I looked up from my lap, which I had been unconsciously staring at. He gave me a smile before he left. "Stupid git." I muttered smiling.

"Angleterre," I felt someone shaking me "Angleterre?" I opened my eyes blearily and saw his face right in front of mine, his lips almost touching mine. I could feel his breath against my face; I was too tired to shove him away, so I just smiled lazily and sat up. "Are you feeling better?" He cocked his head to one side as he sat beside me on the bed. I nodded and got up to have lunch.

Since America the stupid found out about Francis and me, it spread like wildfire around the school; even the teachers knew. Francis took advantage of this to hold my hand while we walked and to kiss me publicly. Even though when it happened there'd always be some kid or twat somewhere who'd make some remark about it. Usually I'd yell at them and have Francis hold me back from injuring them.

Peter had been shocked; don't ask how he found out… He just ignored it or something; because he never really said anything about it except the time he wanted to ask if it was true. Wales just seemed happy for me, but was a little wary of Francis; he was young after all. Scotland and Northern Ireland had apparently both threatened Francis so that he knew they'd kill him if he did anything to upset me, or if he screwed me. Obviously our private life was still private so they didn't know, but I could still see his face pale whenever he saw them.

In the canteen, I picked up a sandwich and a cup of tea and sat at my empire's table. They all looked up at me expectantly; I had not turned up for lessons of course, and wasn't wearing the clothes I normally would either. "My apologies for not being in lessons today, but I have seem to have contracted a stomach bug of sorts, and have been resting today, but if all goes well, I should be back tomorrow." They looked at me and exchanged a few looks before returning to their food. I ate my food slowly, still feeling a little delicate. I left the table when I finished my food, and went back to the room. No-one at the table did more than glance at me when I did.

I just lay on the bed and tried to clear my head. When I was in the Canteen, I'd seen Scotland looking at me, but I couldn't tell what his expression was meant to be. I wanted to talk to him, but we'd never been very close and I needed an older brother to talk to. So much was happening so fast; I didn't even know if I was gay, or I'd not had anything to compare it to, so didn't know the difference. I hated how the only brothers I really talked to were my younger ones, and one of them claimed that he hated my guts. I didn't want to talk to Francis about it, in case he took it the wrong way and got upset with me.

I heard the handle of the door turn and France walk in. "Salut, Angleterre. I'm going to lessons now. Ok?" he said in accented English.

"Yes, yes it's fine. I'm going to stay here; I still feel a little shaky." He nodded and left.

After I'd closed my eyes for a moment, I heard another familiar voice "Britain!" It was flying mint bunny; he always knew when I needed cheering up. "I've come with a message from Tinkerbelle, but she doesn't come to the school anymore, because last time someone almost stepped on her." Flying mint bunny flew into my lap where I petted him, his soft fur smelt like mint on every stroke.

"What is it?" I asked relaxed. "What was so important she needed to send someone?" I was rather curious.

"She says that she used her magic on you when you were with France about a month ago." He said in his high voice.

"Used her magic how? I'm dubious as to what she said; can you clarify it a little?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if what she says is true, then you're pregnant." I felt my head get hot and my breath catch as he said it.

"W-what?" I stuttered disbelievingly.

"Well, she said she saw how well you were getting on, and wanted to do something to help you both." I just sat still like a statue, staring into space.

"B-but I have school and exams! I have an awful lot to be focused on right now; I don't need this!" The shock hit me like a shovel. I had no doubt that what he said was true; although I knew Tinkerbelle was temperamental, as she had just proven herself to be, she wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Well, there's not much you can do now… and I've got to go, I don't much like this school either." And with that he flew away.


	4. Days Off

**I just wanted to say before I start this that I really appreciate all of the support you've been giving me! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, and so I was really worried that people wouldn't like it, but it seems like in quite a shot time it's done quite well. Honestly I never expected anyone to even favourite it… or notice it… but I just wanted to say thank you ^_^ hopefully I'll get some more written before too long, but as I said, I'm not very experienced so don't expect too much from me ^_^;**

"Oh great, now he's left; how am I supposed to make sense of this?" I muttered to myself. I could have gone to see the school nurse because of my illness, but she probably wouldn't do anything about it unless it was a persisting problem, and that means I would have to wait to find out, and I really didn't want to do that. That settled it; on the weekend I would go into the village and buy a test from the pharmacy. Until then, I would read up on the symptoms and see if they matched up. I let one of my hands rest on my stomach, which was still flat, but I'd lost the definition of the muscle and it was a little tender. I'd just assumed that it was because I'd not been training enough recently or something.

I walked to the library and pondered what it would be like to be pregnant. I'd definitely get more attention and it'd probably be incredibly uncomfortable too. It was about eight months until all of my exams too, which meant that it could really create a problem if something happened in an exam or something along those lines. I still wondered how Francis would react, but I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely positive and had some kind of conclusive proof about it. My brothers would have mixed reactions; that was clear. Sealand probably wouldn't care, but Scotland and Northern Ireland would probably threaten to beat Francis senseless, but I guess that would be to be expected. I would have to tell Ireland about it too; when I called him about Francis the first time, he just told me that it wasn't his business, but perhaps he'd feel differently about this.

My boss… I shuddered to think what he would say about it, to be honest. If he told me to get rid of it though, I know I wouldn't. I really didn't want to think about it…

When I got to the library at last, I checked to make sure there was no-one there. The only people there were the woman behind the desk, and Liechtenstein, but they wouldn't be able to see me where the books were, so I'd be fine. Liechtenstein was nice; I liked to spend time with her occasionally, when his brother left her alone for a while. I decided I'd look at a book, and then I'd go and talk to her, since I hadn't seen her in a while.

I got to the section and looked into the book. It said:

You may feel unusually tired in the first few weeks of pregnancy. This is probably due to rising levels of the hormone progesterone. You may start feeling sick, and even vomit, between about the 2nd and 8th week of pregnancy. Although this is often called 'morning sickness' it can happen to you at any time of the day or night.

Well I had been feeling sick and rather tired too, but that could have been a lot of other things. All of the other symptoms were a little too far along so I put the book back, feeling self-conscious, just in case someone walked up behind me. I walked over to where Liechtenstein was sat and took a seat next to her. "Hello there Lilli," I said politely "How are you today?"

"Good thanks; thank you for asking. How are you Arthur?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Same; what's the book about?" I asked looking down at the book she was reading. She and I had an awful lot in common, including our love of reading, embroidery, the countryside and general peace and quiet. She put the bookmark in and closed the book so I could take a look. It was "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen. "Oh, I like that book!" I said enthusiastically "I love how it challenges the conventions of the day, and shows the importance of love and family."

Lilli nodded "Yes, me too. I think it is very good so far, but this is my first time reading it, so I don't know how it ends yet." She said earnestly. I smiled again and asked her what pert she was at "oh, I'm only at chapter 6, but it's very good." She looked me in the eye "What aren't you in lessons? I was let out, because Vash didn't want me to be in the lesson, because he said it was inappropriate for me."

"I just wasn't feeling very well and was a little sick this morning, but I feel a bit better now that I've had a good rest." Her face fell a little at hearing I was ill, but not much as I smiled back to her trying to make sure she knew I was fine.

"Has Francis been looking after you today?" she asked innocently, she probably wasn't even allowed to know what sex was, perhaps that was why Switzerland had her leave the class.

"No, I'm not that ill, and he had his own lessons to be worrying about. As I said, it's probably just something I ate or a bug." I tried to convince myself as well as her at this point. I really didn't want to be pregnant; it would make life incredibly difficult for me; that's for sure. We sat in silence until Switzerland walked in.

"Lilli, class is over, let's go home." I forgot that they didn't board like everyone else, but everyone was too scared of his gun to question it. "England." He said nodding at me; I nodded back. He was a little less worried about me spending time with Liechtenstein since I'd been outed by America. I guess he was just worried that someone would try to corrupt her or defile her in some way. He, like me, couldn't bear the thought of her losing her innocence. She was such a sweet little girl, and it just seemed like a little of it would be lost. He still didn't trust her with Francis though…

I decided to go back to my room if class was over, because Francis would wonder where I was if he got back and I wasn't there. When I got there he hadn't arrived yet, so I just sat on the bed and started to read the book I had on my bedside table; I loved the peace and quiet. I smiled to myself at the serenity of the moment as I let the real world fade out and engrossed myself entirely in the book.

"Angleterre?" I looked up from my book.

"What" I said maybe a little too sharply… he was used to it so it didn't really matter but I still wished I could be a little more socially apt.

"Are you feeling better?" he said looking concerned and a little tired from his day. I nodded, but made sure to add that I still felt a little unwell. "Does that mean no-"

"Yes it does! Git." He looked disappointedly at me, but didn't pester me anymore on the topic… for a while anyway.

"So… what plans do you have for the weekend?" he whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist. Shit. I had to go to town to buy that test, but I couldn't do that if he was with me!

"I think I might go for a walk by myself; I've got a lot of things on my mind." I said trying not to cause him to get suspicious.

"What's on your mind?" he said breathily, his voice tickling my neck.

"It's none of your business, frog!" I said testily. "I don't have to be with you all the time! I like to spend time alone you know!" I snapped at him. He didn't say anything for a moment, but kept his grip around my waist. My thoughts wondered to what it'd be like if I was pregnant. Would he even be able to fit his arms around my waist? Would he be disgusted? Would he stay with me until the end, or leave me at the first sign of trouble?

What of my school mates? What would they think? Would I be ridiculed, or taunted? How long until I'd start to show? How long until I didn't fit into my normal clothes anymore? My clothes are meant to be tight on a skinny teen, not a pregnant one. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" I tilted my head to the side as he rested his next to mine on my shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just tired and I still feel a little ill." That was partially true, but I still didn't know how to tell him; words have never been my strong point, and this wasn't something I could postpone until he found out himself. How could I be so stupid! "What's the time?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh, Half past four?" why did he say it as a question… he was probably just wondering why I changed the subject so abruptly. Only half past four though… it was going to be a long day. We usually just had sex and lay down together, but I didn't feel much like that, nor was I tired enough to go to sleep yet. I didn't have any homework, and neither did the frog, so there really was nothing to do but talk, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"So… what did you do today?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Well I went to the library for a while and sat with Liechtenstein… Do you think Switzerland is a little too controlling of her though? I mean, she was there because he didn't approve of the content of the lesson, and that's not the first time that's happened." France took a moment to consider.

"Well, I guess he doesn't want to ruin such a pure and innocent girl. Maybe he's saving her for him-"

"Shut up!" I said trying to get the image of Switzerland sodomizing Liechtenstein out of my head.

"You're the one who started it, and I was just telling you what I thought!" He argued back.

"Yes, well I didn't like what I heard!"

"That's not my fault!"

"Shut up!" I turned away from him and pulled my book out from the drawer.

"Oh, don't read that, you're so boring when you read." He whined at me and straddled my lap. I just rested the book on his chest, and kept reading. He moaned again and started whining at me too "Angleterre, if we can't have sex we have to do something else!"

"Piss off, I'm not in the mood, you git." I replied pushing the book into his chest, so that he was lying on my legs as I read my book, using his chest as a table. It must've looked weird to anyone who could've walked in… especially considering he didn't thing clothes were a necessity. I rolled my eyes and kept reading. He seemed content for a while; with my bare arms pressing down on him, but soon he got a little restless.

"That book is going to leave marks." He snapped getting a little peeved at my lack of attention. I just looked at him bored with his moaning.

"If I'm that boring, you can sleep in your own room tonight." I said sharply. He quieted down after I said that.

After another fifteen minutes though, he must have reached his limit, because he suddenly sat up and kissed me hard on the lips; crushing "little women" between our bodies. His hands were pulling off my clothes before I could tell him to fuck off, but I guess I had been neglecting him for a whole hour…

"Just because we can't have the sex, doesn't mean we can't do anything else, right?" he whispered in my ear, the way he loved to do "What if I let you go on top this time?" he was purring into my ear. A grin slowly spread over my face; topping sounded… well topping, from the way Frances always seemed to enjoy it.

This time I acted; I closed the space between our lips, and climbed over him with his legs spread wide. What did he usually do? Then I remembered the bottle of lube in our drawer; I got it out and put some on my fingers, and then some on my cock, which was already erect and ready.

I took one of my fingers and pushed it inside the Frenchman, who moaned like a whore. I moved it around a little, then put in another and scissored them a little. I loved seeing him moan beneath me. His face was pink and his eyes were tightly shut in the ecstasy of it all; his mouth was moaning in dirty French I wish I could've understood; then I remembered about my errection and took out my fingers and lined up my shaft with his opening and slowly moved in. He bit his lip and moaned more, now he'd understand how hard it was to be quiet.

After a moment, I started thrusting; slowly at first, but picking up speed. Soon, I knew I'd hit the place that made me cry out in pure pleasure, because that's what he was doing beneath me. He bucked his hips up and I leant forward to kiss him. I felt his hot lips on mine and his tongue dancing around mine in bliss. He came after a moment, and me just after; that's how we fell asleep.

**Wah! This chapter is so short! I'm sorry, but at least it's a new update ^_^ I have some exams this week, so I really just needed to procrastinate a little. I let myself have a few jokes in here; I hope they're not too terrible. Please tell me your thoughts, comments are love, and I have a few questions for you people :D**

**How do you think Francy-Pants should react when Iggy tells him?**

**How will Iggy's brothers react?**

**How much are you looking forward to the new season of hetalia?**

**And finally, what would you like more of in this story, and what would you like less of, so I know what to write ^_^; I'm very new to all of this.**


	5. The almost truth

**WOW! Thanks for all of the favourites, reviews and follows :D I really appreciate all of the support for my story! To those who have reviewed, your ideas have been thoughtfully considered, and you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;D Well, that's enough stalling for time for one day, on with the story!**

The next day started similarly to the one that preceded it. I woke up to an overcoming bout of nausea and bolted to the toilets before Francis even had a chance to wake up. I decided, as I spewed the contents of the stomach into the porcelain bowl, that I'd figure out a way to get rid of the sickness; it always left me feeling weak and shaky. "England?" Oh crap! Was the first thought that crossed my mind; I knew that voice.

"America?" I replied after the retching subsided. I wiped my mouth before flushing the toilet and turning towards him. "What do you want?" Being myself, I was obviously too proud to admit my illness, or act as if anything had even happened.

"Are you ok?" he looked genuinely worried. I looked at him suspiciously; he'd never been all that concerned about me, not since he was young…

"I'm fine, America. I just have a stomach bug; that's all." To be honest, I was still trying to convince myself that it wasn't true; that I wasn't pregnant, but the more time went on, the more doubt had time to fill my mind.

"Well, if you're sure…" he seemed uncertain, and a little downtrodden; not that I cared… "Oh! Is that why you weren't in yesterday?" it seemed that the penny did indeed take a very, very long time to drop with him.

"Yes America, it is."

"Is there anything I can do?" I was a little shocked when he said that. He never seemed to care much about my wellbeing… maybe he was trying to be heroic, but at the time I was just shocked to hear him be so earnest towards me.

"N-no; I'm fine, really." I said pushing past him to go to the door. I had too much to think about without him being there, and annoy me with his incessant idiocy. "If you want to help, just leave me alone." I said irritably. I would have shown him a little more tact and diplomacy, but it was early, and I'd woken up to retching up the contents of my stomach, so I really wasn't in the best of moods. "America, go away!" He was following me to the water cooler. It was rather embarrassing, not that I was showing it. He caught me throwing up into a toilet; clad in only my boxers too. I had nothing to hide. My body looked fine albeit several scars from battle, but I was still uncomfortable with the nudity.

"You can't hate a guy for worrying about a friend." He said cheerily. A friend, was I his friend? I tried to ignore his comment though; I didn't need friends. I frowned and got my water. "Awh! Come on! Gimme a break!" he whined at me. I just huffed and started walking back to my room. "Dude, Seriously! Don't be like this!" Why wouldn't he leave me alone! He was tagging behind me like some overgrown puppy; I don't like puppies… (this is just a joke! I have nothing against puppies!)

"Just leave me alone, America" I was really sick of him hanging around; I'd had enough of him, and it was only 7:00AM. I slammed my room's door on his face and sat on the bed where the Frenchman slept contently. At least one of us could sleep…

I absentmindedly ran my finger through his hair that lay spread out on the pillow; he was so much less annoying when he was asleep; snoring quietly, not that he'd ever admit that he did. I sighed, closing my eyes; maybe I was getting sentimental. "I'm going out Francis." I said; he moaned something in French, so I let him sleep and wrote a note:

_Francis,_

_ You were asleep when I left, and I didn't want to wake you. I'm going to town, then I'll visit Peter. I'll be back in time for lunch._

_Yours, Arthur._

I put it on the table beside the bed, my bed, and got dressed quickly. I left, ignoring the last breakfast call; I wasn't hungry. It was an hour's walk to town, but I enjoyed the serenity of it, and the peace of not having someone at my heels. I closed my eyes in bliss; I rarely got time alone as of recently, so it was so refreshing to walk in the autumn countryside. Because the school was very private, and rather secretive, it had to be built far away from any big cities, but the town was just small, with a newsagent's, pharmacy, café and a country club.

It was still relatively warm, because the summer was still hanging in the air, but it wouldn't take long for the weather to turn for the worse. The walk was pleasant; the fields were full to the brim with crops ready for the harvest or bales of straw from the crops having already been harvested. The air smelt fresh and clean from the rain the night before, and I was content. I was going to buy the test; it would come up negative, and I'd go back to normal. Simple.

The town was as it always was, sleepy. I smiled to myself at the surroundings and cottages. The flowerbeds were always so perfectly manicured, and the cobbled street was shining in the sun. I walked into the pharmacy, a little awkwardly "What can I get for you, love?" the woman behind the counter asked with a kindly smile.

"I've been asked to get this for a friend…" I said shifting my weight uncomfortably "Do you sell pregnancy tests here?" I said looking away, trying not to let my face get too red.

"Yes; might I enquire as to why someone as young as you needs such a thing?" Her face was concerned as she placed one on the counter.

"It's for a friend, but she's under the weather at the moment…" I said trying to brush her off.

"Well ok… I hope your friend gets better." She said smiling again. I paid for the test, then put it in my rucksack and left the shop.

Something she'd said left me feeling uneasy. Someone as young as myself… maybe I was being too hasty, she probably just meant getting pregnant, which I was not. It really made me wonder whether I was ready for this. I wasn't even sure what I thought about any of mine and France's relationship. At first I was only with him to annoy my boss, but now he gave me stirring feelings in my stomach and got me hot. Maybe I was gay… I didn't really know who to talk to, because my brothers would just get weird, and I couldn't exactly talk to Francis about my doubts; I certainly didn't want to talk to anyone about the test, or the possibility of my being a father/ mother/ something in-between. I really didn't like the idea of being called a mother, of carrying a child for 9 months; then looking after it until it rebelled against me like America.

By the time I got back to the school, I was anxious and felt guilt deep in my insides. I walked to the elementary campus to visit Peter, even though he acted like he hated me. I knocked on his door "Peter?"

"Is that you, England?" He called out happily.

"Yes, now let me in." he was always like this, but I guess he had the right to be childish, being the youngest of my brothers. I heard him run to the door and unlock it.

"Hey!" he let me in, and sat on the bed next to me "I hope you're not getting comfortable, because you have to go soon!" he said grinning.

"Is that so…" I said mockingly.

"Yes!" he replied proudly.

"And why would that be?" I asked grinning.

"I'm having someone around later, and I don't need you here to cramp my style!" he said laughing. I was glad he'd made some friends, as I had been worried that he'd continue to be ignored. As annoying as he was, I knew it was because he just wanted to be recognised by someone. Being the youngest of 6 brothers, he had to shout loudly to get heard at all. Unfortunately, this made him tiresome company and very irritating to be around.

"That sounds good." I said, smiling.

"Yes it is! Loser England! I'll always be more popular than you!" there it was… he was being annoying… again.

"I'll have you know I have plenty of friends!" I said defensively; I was lying, obviously, but I still wanted to protect my pride a little from his insults.

"Like whom!" he laughed "Francy-pants doesn't count!" he elbowed me, mockingly.

"Like America, and the rest of the empire!" I said hotly, even though I didn't regard any of them as friends.

"America's an idiot, and all of the countries in the empire hate you!" he laughed. "Face it! You'll never be as popular as me!" He was rolling on the bed with laughter. I could have said some really hurtful things to him, but I decided against it, because I didn't want to upset him before he had a friend visit, no matter how funny it would have been, I would feel bad after if I did.

"Well, I'd best be going if you're having a friend around, plus I have some homework to be doing." I said standing up and smoothing out my suit. "See you soon Peter." I said opening the door.

"Don't bother! I don't need a loser like you visiting me!" He said laughing as I left. I frowned, thinking about how reality would hit him like a hammer when he moved up into the high school. He was naïve, and didn't understand what being a country even meant. It was going to crush him.

I left; it was obvious I was not wanted, and I had something important to do. He walked to the toilets in the dorms and took out the box. I felt dread in the pit of my stomach and pulled the test out of the box. Reading the instructions, it said that I'd have to wait two minutes after I'd peed on it to be sure. I did, and those two minutes were the longest two minutes of my life. My head and my face felt hot, my insides churned with fear and all I could do was wait.

One minute… nothing

One and a half minutes… nothing again

Two minutes… a little pink plus sign appeared. Dread shot through me. It felt like someone had hit me hard in the head, and the pain was slowly descending down my body. I was pregnant? I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down; panicking wouldn't get me anywhere, so it would have been the best thing to just not worry about it too much.

I walked straight to the school nurse, albeit very slowly, because she'd probably think it was a joke or that I was completely insane. I could feel my heart in my throat as I knocked on the door. The woman inside beckoned me in.

"Hello there-"she said enquiring my name.

"Arthur Kirkland, Miss." I said taking a seat. She smiled sweetly at me; she seemed to be in her mid-twenties. I had been told that we had recently got a new school nurse after the old one retired, but I didn't expect her to be so young.

"So, Arthur Kirkland, what can I do for you today?" she asked, smiling.

"Well," I said a little hesitantly "I was wondering if you could explain this to me." I held out the test to her, blushing.

"Well, the girl who took this is pregnant obviously. Would you mind telling me who used this?" she said concernedly. "It's important that she receives care as soon as possible."

"Well, that's the thing miss… I'm the one who used it… I-it was a dare!" I said defensively. She furrowed her eyebrows together and looked like she was in deep thought.

"Hmm… how odd. There may be something else that is the cause of this, so really you're very lucky to have found it!" she said looking at me; scrutinising. "If you'd like to pee into this, and I'll send it off for a test for you" she handed me a small cup with a lid. I slipped it into my pocket and went to the nearby toilets. When I returned, she took it from me and slipped into a brown envelope. "It'll be back in a few days, so in the meantime don't worry about it. I'll send you a note when I get it, and we'll talk it through. It's probably nothing serious." She smiled at me and let me go.

For me, that was enough proof, but I decided that I couldn't tell anyone until I had a doctor's professional opinion on the matter. I sighed and walked back to my room. It was mid-day, so I was going to get changed and meet Francis in the canteen.

When I got into my room, I found Francis reading little women. "What are you doing?" He blushed a little, but then smirked at me.

"I am reading your book. What does it look like?" He declared laughing airily. If he was going to be a father, it was going to hit him like a shovel…hard. Still, I was by no means prepared to face it yet, so I just sat beside him, reading the page he was on. "Oh 'allo!" he said kissing my cheek. I shoved him away, making him topple sideways off of the bed. "Owch! Angleterre! Why must you be so rough on me?" he complained… I guess the floor was quite hard and it did make a large bang when he hit it. I just stared at him.

"Well, you shouldn't have surprised me." I said haughtily; I wasn't going to apologise for anything. He got up and started winding his arms around me, from behind. I flinched and exclaimed in shock, but he didn't really care.

"Now, why don't we get some lunch!" he said, his hands finding their way under my T-shirt. His hands were warm against my skin, yet I always shivered at his touch. I moved away, despite the fact I could have happily stayed there.

"Let's get lunch then."

Yay! Another chapter :D

Reviews are love, feel free to answer my questions! ^_^

What is the nurses reaction?

What do his brothers think?

Will they kill France?

Will Ireland make an appearance?

I want to know your opinions, so I can make my story better ^_^ Thank you again for the favourites and reviews.


	6. Shatter

**Hey guys!**

**Again I want to thank you for all the support this story has been getting. I am really happy that you seem to like it… I guess if you didn't, you wouldn't have read this far. Anyways, I'm going to keep this short, because most people don't read these anyway; I just wanted to tell all of the people who have reviewed, favourited, or followed this story that I love them, and that I really, really appreciate it! On with the story!**

We went to lunch together, his fingers intertwined with mine. We would have been a little more secretive, but as America was the biggest loudmouth I knew, he went and told the whole school. I didn't care too much though, except when China ran up to me "Your boss wants to see you! Aiyaa! I'm not a messenger!" He huffed and walked away, complaining that he was going to leave and rebel against me, and something about damn westerners.

A chill ran down my spine; I may or may not have crushed Francis's hand as it I felt as if I had a lead weight dropped in my stomach. "Angleterre, It'll be fine." He said breezily, wincing slightly at his hand being crushed. I sighed and went with him to get my lunch. I sat at my table, which was currently inhabited by India, Seychelles, and Australia. I ate in silence as they continued their conversation about worries of there being another tsunami in the Indian Ocean. When I left, I went back to my room to drop off my bag and then walked to the reception. There was a car waiting for me outside, so I wasted no time getting in and pulling out a book to read.

My boss's office was an hour away, so I had enough time to figure out what I wanted to say exactly, and how. By the time I arrived, I had a plan sorted out in my head, and was going to go along with that, if my boss kept to the script…. "Come in" I heard his voice call from behind the large mahogany doors. I opened the door carefully, and closed it behind myself before approaching his desk. "Sit down." I sat on the chair opposite him, and stared into his eyes defiantly. He was a large balding man, with a cigarette and a face that would make a small child cry.

"You asked for me?" I said coolly, staying completely expressionless.

"Yes; I've been hearing rumours. Tell me what your relationship with Mr Bonnefoy is, exactly." He said; according to plan.

"Well, sir, he is my partner. We are in a sexual relationship, and I love him." I said bluntly. His face grew angrier and more frustrated.

"I thought I told you that I didn't like you socializing with that boy. He is stupid, and I will not have you in a homosexual relationship with anyone!" he grew even angrier at me, his face growing red, and angry.

** "**Well sir, I have no intention of obliging your request, so I must decline your offer. I am in love with this man, and I am afraid that I have no intentions of changing that." I answered, ignoring his rising anger, and red face.

"Why do you have to argue with everything I say? You go against everything I tell you! It makes you look bad; it makes me look bad; dammit, why can't you just do as you're told, for once!" I stared at him again; I wasn't going to be the first one to back down. "Look, any girl you like, but just not him. I'm telling you this for your own good." He tried to reason with me. I just stared back again, completely blank of emotion. "You know what? Just leave! I'll put an end to this; you'll see!" I got out of my seat and left. The car drove me back to the school and dropped me at the reception.

I smiled smugly to myself; my boss acted just as I thought he would, the homophobic controlling wanker. I walked back to my room, to talk to Francis, and tell him the news, but when I got in there he was hunched over, facing away. "Who is she?" he said in a dead voice. I was confused, and tried to walk over, but he shouted at me "Well? I'm not an idiot you know! I know what this is!" he held up the test that had been in my bag. My heart sank.

"It's no-"

"Not what I think? Let me guess, it belongs to a friend?" I felt tears prickle in my eyes as he shouted at me.

"You don't understand!"

"What is there not to understand? You slept with a girl, and knocked her up!" he cried out, I could hear his voice breaking; it hurt, a lot.

"It's mine! I used it! Flying mint bunny told me to!" I yelled out, crying. He laughed harshly.

"Do you really think I am that stupid!" it felt like a stab in the back "There is no bunny! You are a crazy person!" stab "I can't believe I trusted you!" stab "How could you lie to me like that?" stab.

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door in my face. I sank down to my knees, sobbing. I'd just worked so hard to keep him, and he just left me. I heard a knock at my door "Hey, England?" it was America. I opened the door, seeing as he was the only other person who would talk to me, even though I hated him. "What's going on?" I held up the test, my head in my knees. "What! Who is she?" he exclaimed.

"Me… I took it. You won't believe me, but flying mint bunny told me to use it." I said into my knees. No-one believed in any of my magical friends, except me and Norway.

"You took it? But wouldn't that mean you're…"

"Yes." I said into my knees, still crying. "Francis doesn't believe me; he thought I cheated on him with some girl!" The American put his arm around my shoulder.

"So, he left you?" I was surprised to hear the concern in his voice; he'd left me too; in a different way, but it hurt just as much. I nodded.

"Why do you care? You left me too." I said, crying still.

"That was different! I just wanted a break from you telling me what to do all of the time, and taxing my money!" he explained "I never hated you! I just wanted to prove a point, then you got all bitter, and wouldn't talk to me!" he sounded a little hurt.

"Oh." That was all I could say. Years of pain and loss, but he didn't hate me. He's told me millions of times, but I never listened to him before. The only reason I had been prepared to listen to him this time, was because he caught me in a vulnerable state. He squeezed my shoulders briefly.

"I'll always be your friend, bro! Anything you need!" he said enthusiastically. I smiled a little for him, like I used to. "You raised me ok; agreed, I'm not your kid, but you're a great parent!" he said, smiling back. I didn't know what to say, I was just sat there crying.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I leant against him slightly "I need a friend…" I admitted. It would never have been something I'd admit in the past, but I was just so tired and finished with my pride, that I gave it up and let myself be vulnerable. He just smiled and stood up, pulling me with him.

"You're welcome! I am the hero, after all!" he laughed and sat on the bed. I sat beside him, tears still creeping down my face. "Aw man! Don't cry!" he exclaimed, pulling a tissue form his pocket and handing it to me. I took it from him and dried the tears on my face, sitting in silence. "So, does anyone else know?" he asked after a few moments; he never did like the quiet.

"No; it's just Francis, you, and me. The nurse sent off a test, because I showed this to her." Pointing at the test which I hated looking at, as it reminded me of what was to come. "I can't do this." I said quietly "My boss will kill me! I'll get kicked out of the academy; I'll lose all of my colonies!"

"Well, we can figure something out, and to be honest, I don't think it would hurt you to lose any of your colonies; you need to let go of the empire at some point…"

"Sh-shut up! Just because you left me!" I said a little angrily.

"There you go! That's the Arthur I know!" he said grinning.

"Wanker…" I huffed and stood up "Don't tell anyone, ok?"

He nodded and smiled back at me "So, how much have you planned?" I shook my head "Not at all?" he looked a little disappointed. "Ah well; it's good I'm here, huh?" he grinned at me excitedly. "I don't think you'll get kicked out of the school, seeing as it's compulsory, and even Switzerland came here… eventually. Your boss can be convinced… and the kid could go to the nursery while you're at school. Sorted!" then he went on to list all of the things I would need to buy for the baby, and other such things "So, when are you going to tell everyone?" he asked suddenly.

"W-well, I was going to wait for people to start noticing… my clothes aren't tight yet, but in a month or so, I probably won't be able to fit them anymore… I'm going to have to get new clothes…"

"Yeah!" he said laughing "You're gonna get huge!" I glared at him, not liking his reminder that I was going to completely wreck the body my boss had me work so hard on… he'd be furious. I wasn't too worried about what my boss thought to be honest, but I also liked the body I had, and I really didn't like the idea of it changing, plus I'd heard that pregnancies are really uncomfortable…

"You really don't have to remind me." I said irritated at him.

"Awh! But I have to!" he moaned loudly. I got up and decided to talk to my brothers. I'd start with Wales, because he'd always been easy to talk to, and he never wanted to upset me.

"Oh, hello Arthur… what is it?"

"Well, Dylan, I have some bad news, and I wanted to tell you, Alistair, Seamus and Peter before the rest of the school finds out…" I sat beside him with a sad look on my face. "I'll call Donovan when I get the chance, but my phone's out of credit."

"What's wrong?" he said sounding more worried this time.

"Well I might as well tell you everything now, but don't tell anyone, not even our brothers until I say you can." I took a breath and tried not to let my voice waver "Francis left me. He left because he found a pregnancy test and thought I'd cheated on him."

"You didn't, did you?" he said quickly, to confirm that I hadn't been the cause of the problem.

"No, I used the test, because flying mint bunny told me to, which leads to the second point. I- I'm pregnant… Francis is the father…" my ears felt hot as I told him and I just looked at my hands in my lap. I knew he could see my magical friends too, but they didn't visit him much at all. "I know there's a lot to take in, and I won't be upset if you don't believe me."

"I believe you." He said smiling. "Flying mint bunny never lies." He said laughing. "So does that mean I'm going to an uncle?"

"Yes, it does. You seem too… pleased. Why?" he laughed again.

"Well, I think it would be cool to look after you for a change. Plus I'm tired of being the youngest in the family!" he, like the others never really accepted Peter into the family, but from what I'd heard Sweden and Finland did visit him every once in a while. I laughed a little.

"I guess you won't be… You just can't wait to see me in pain and ask for your help, can you?" I said laughing.

"I guess just think it would be funny to see you all puffy." I frowned at him, but we both laughed it off quickly. "How are you going to tell Alistair and Seamus? You realize they'll kill Francis, and then kill you?" He said matter of factly.

"I did know that, actually, and I have a plan… It ensures we will both survive… just."

"You're going to run away?" he asked jestingly.

"No, I'll just tell them and explain how I want to keep things quiet, so they can't do anything."

"Yet…" I sighed "I guess you'll cross that bridge when you get to it…" I nodded.

"Don't suppose you want to come along?"

"And get caught up in that? Not likely!" he said laughing again. I got up and left to tell my two older brothers the two things they specifically didn't want to hear.

**Well I hope that was ok! Before you ask, there won't be any USUK in this story; this is a FRUK story, and I'm not going to change that. In case you're wondering:**

**Wales: Dylan**

**Scotland: Alistair**

**Northern Ireland: Seamus**

**Republic of Ireland: Donovan**

**Question time!**

**How will Alistair and Seamus react?**

**How will Arthur choose to tell Donnovan?**

**How beaten up will Francis get? (Sorry Francis!)**

**Boy or girl? (I can never decide…)**

**What about the Empire?**

**THANKYOU FOR READING THIS FAR!**


	7. Brothers

**Wow! Just wow! I never expected this story to get any views and yet it, in such a short amount of time, has really taken off. I never expected people to even read the first chapter, but here I am writing the 7****th****. I'm honestly so grateful to anyone who has read this far, and it means a hell of a lot to me! On with the story!**

I had no idea what I'd say to them; they didn't really get on very well, so I didn't want to stir anything up even more than it was. I had to tell them though; if I didn't, it would be worse in the long term when I would need more help. I took a deep breath and knocked on Alistair's door. "Who's there?"

"Arthur." I could feel my hands trembling. It was harder to tell an older sibling, because he and Seamus had been like parents to me. Donovan had always been distant though, but I was nervous about telling him too. I was standing outside his room for what seemed to be an age before he told me to come in.

"So, what is it, little brother? You don't pay me personal visits." He said grinning "Good news?" I fought to keep a straight face and sat beside him on the sofa, trying not to look at him.

"Not as such…" It felt like my insides had just vanished, and I was left feeling hot and guilty. I could understand why Dylan didn't want to come with me. "You see, Francis broke up with me, because I'm an idiot." I didn't look at him; I just stared at my hands in my lap.

"What do you mean?" he sounded threatening, like if I said the wrong thing he'd kill me. I felt my insides wrench and the heat rise in my face.

"Well, he found something, and made assumptions…" How was I supposed to tell him? He said what he would do if he ever found out that Francis and I had done it. How was I supposed to tell him I was pregnant? I felt him tense next to me, but he stayed silent. "Flying mint bunny gave me some news, and I needed further proof you see…" I could hear him breathing angrily; Francis was going to get hurt… there was no doubt.

"What news would that be?" he said trying to keep a steady voice. I was in trouble; possibly as much as Francis. We'd always bickered, but maybe this would be the last straw. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't look at him.

"Well… you see-"

"Out with it!" I flinched.

"I- I'm pregnant." I felt guilty and embarrassed; I'd confessed to my older brother something I didn't want to tell anyone. He was silent for a moment, before he stood up swiftly. "Where are you going?" I exclaimed, noticing the anger in his movements.

"First, I'm going to beat that Frenchy to a pulp; then I'm going to the pub."

"Don't!" I exclaimed looking up at him for the first time that day.

"Why not, after what he did to you?" he sounded ready to kill "I don't even want to know how it happened!" he said disappointedly and with a little disgust that made me look down again "But to leave you because of that is… I'm going to kill him."

"Please, don't…" I said hopelessly, I knew what he could be like when something made him angry like this.

"Why not? I hated the disappointment in his voice, and the shame I felt for it "Don't tell me you still love him."

"So what if I did? I'm the one who made a mistake! He thought I was cheating on him with some girl!" I cried. "How would you feel?!" tears were streaming from my eyes again. He stayed silent for a moment, probably taken back by what I'd said.

"I'm still going to beat him… for hurting you; just like I said I would." I grabbed him, and turned him to face me again.

"And what will that solve, exactly?" I stared into his eyes; they were green, just like mine. His expression hardened, and he looked at me resentfully.

"Fine, but if Seamus agrees with me, it's lights out for the frog." He turned towards the door, pulling me with him. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, but there was nothing I could do about it. "This is your last chance to tell me this is a joke, Arthur; if you tell me now, I won't do anything." I stayed silent, keeping up with his pace, so it felt less like I was being dragged by him. "Well, it was worth a try…" I could tell that he hated what was going on, probably more so than myself, but he was trying to keep a level head about it, for which I appreciated greatly.

We arrived at Seamus's room, and he knocked loudly. "Who's there?" I heard a voice from inside call.

"Alistair and Arthur," he said tensely.

"Where's Dylan?" it was a fair question, considering that the only time my brothers and me would ever spend time together was if we were all together, and it was some sort of gathering.

"He's not here…"

"Why?" Alistair rolled his eyes, he hated how purposefully awkward our Irish brother would make things for him especially.

"Just let us in, Arthur here has something to tell you." He said it, almost jesting, like I'd wet the bed, or wanted to tell him that I'd broken his favourite toy… if only.

"Oh? Come in, I guess." He said interestedly. Alistair opened the door and ushered me through "So, what is it?" I glared at Alistair, feeling my face heat up again.

"I-I'm… well I-uh-"

"He's pregnant… it's Francis's." Seamus just looked shocked "I didn't want to know either, apparently the frog left him… thought the test was some girl's…"

"Oh…" his face went from shock, to confusion, to disgust; then settled on anger. "I'll kill him!" well, Francis was doomed "I said I'd hurt him if he hurt our brother!" they both angered quickly, just like myself. Except, I wasn't angry; I just felt hopeless, and lost. Half the reason they were doing this wasn't because they were angry at him, they just wanted to take out their frustrations on someone. He seemed to be a deserving victim to them. They started walking to the Frenchman's door me trying desperately to get them to stop. They wouldn't stop, no matter what I said. "Quit it, Arthur, just go to your room, and let us deal with this." I didn't stop.

They knocked calmly on his door, as if to try and take him by surprise, but he was brighter than most, and probably knew exactly who it was, and for was. "'Allo?" I heard his voice call out. It made my insides wrench. I heard him walk to the door, and open it. He didn't run away for once, but when he saw me, his face turned "Was this your idea, Angleterre?" he said despairingly. Before I could tell him that I had nothing to do with it, and I'd been pleading with them to stop, Alistair swung a punch at his jaw.

"Stop!" I cried out, but they didn't. Another fist connected with his face, and another in his gut. I tried to pull them away, but they were too pumped with adrenaline and repressed anger to let me. "Please! Stop!" tears poured down my face "He's had enough! I never asked you to do this! Stop!" they just kept going, throttling him with blow after blow.

"Ah, everyone wants a piece of this gorgeousness, don't they?" he said, trying to retain his composure after receiving the beating. He received a punch directly to his nose for the comment, and blood started to pour from it. Suddenly I noticed the cold floor against my knees; I must have fallen down. I couldn't stand; I just stared at them beating him senselessly.

"I'm so sorry, Francis…" I whispered quietly, as I watched him hopelessly. Even after all of the blows he received, he didn't lose the smug smile on his face; it was bitter, but he was still smiling.

I don't know how long they beat him for; I had stayed there, collapsed on the floor and crying, until one of my brothers hefted me onto their back and carried me to my room. I didn't even get a chance to say sorry, before I was carried away like a child.

I stayed in my bed, too tired to cry for a while, but they didn't leave. "We did it for you, Arthur." I heard one of them say. Ha! For me? I'd asked them not to; I'd cried out for them to stop, because I was the one in the wrong. I stayed silent, my face down in the pillow. This wasn't what brothers did for each other! Brothers were meant to be supportive, and listen. They just took advantage of the situation and twisted it for their own means. There was no way Francis would ever forgive me now. "We told you he was no good." _But I was the one in the wrong! I should have explained it better! _I wished that I could explain to them, but they only heard what they wanted to hear from me. To be honest, I think they resented me for the fact that it was my empire that had power over them, even though they were older than me.

"If it was for me, you would have stopped when I asked you to." I said into the pillow on my bed quietly. They stayed silent for a moment. I got up and got out of the bed "I feel sick." I sprinted to the toilets, just in time, and spewed my guts into the porcelain. _So we meet again, huh? _I thought to myself as I found myself clutching the sides of the bowl for the second time that day.

"Woah! England, are you ok?" I heard Alistair ask from behind me. Apparently they had followed me. I breathed heavily, before another bout of nausea hit me and caused me to wretch into the bowl again. I was getting used to the taste, and the burning in my throat; it was far from pleasant, but I could get used to it.

"Of course he's not ok, you idiot!" I heard the sound of Seamus's hand strike the back of the Scot's head. "Does he look ok to you?" he said sharply. I had forgotten how much Seamus and Donovan liked to insult Alistair, but there wasn't much I could do at that point in time. I wretched again, this time, I felt a hand on my back. I didn't know whose it was, but I appreciated it all the same.

After I felt like I wasn't going to throw up anymore, I stood up and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. "Ugh, I need a drink." I said a little hoarsely. I walked to the water cooler, with my two brothers in tow. "You don't need to follow me you know." I said; I was slightly irritated by their presence, because I hated them seeing me in such a vulnerable position, and their constant bickering.

"Aye, we do. You could get sick again." Alistair said, trying to sound wiser than he was.

"Yes, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Seamus said, getting some of his cheer back from being angry at my brother.

"Just leave me alone…" I was at my wit's end with both of them.

"No." they said in unison, laughing. A part of me really believed that the reason they were there was to watch me suffer. They were cruel…

"Fine; if you want to be helpful could one of you call Donovan and get him to come over?" I said matter-of-factly. They exchanged looks of awkwardness and agreed that since Seamus was on better terms with him than Alistair, it would be better if he did it.

"We should have a family meeting. All of us need to be present. You can even bring that kid if you like." Seamus said sensibly. "Not that I like him, but I know you still think of him as a brother for some reason…" I really did wish that they regarded him as family, because I was the only one out of us who did. I had heard, though, that Sweden and Finland had been visiting him. I also heard that he was spending a lot of time with a boy named Latvia. I was partially glad that he had made some friends, but I was also a little concerned that they didn't know what they'd gotten themselves into. "I'll call him now." He said brightly, dialling the number in his phone, "Hey, Donovan it's me…. No…Yes?...I'm telling you?... I'm telling you….ok….I was just wondering if you could visit… we want to have a family meeting… no…. just because you left doesn't mean we forgot… you are… Arthur has some news… yes you have to be there!... we'll tell you when we get here… Tomorrow?... fine! The day after…bye." He sighed pressing the end call button. "You get all that?"

**And that's all your getting for now; stay tuned!**

**I'm quite happy with the way this chapter came out, but I did make a lot happen all at once, but I guess that's the point, considering it did all happen pretty quickly.**

**Question time!**

**How will Donovan react with the news?**

**How will Iggy get Francis back now?**

**When will the rest of the school find out?**

**What character should be introduced in the next chapter? (This does not include Donovan, seeing as he has kind of already been mentioned)**

**Anyone who reviews and answers questions will get a muffin ^_^**


	8. Family Meeting

**I want to update quickly, because I really want the story to progress, so I'll keep this short ^_^**

A few days passed, and I tried my best to get on as best as I could in the situation. It was the day of Donovan's arrival; I hadn't seen him since he left years ago. I'd gone to my classes, because I knew I couldn't miss them if I was going to be sick every day for a few weeks. I did get a few odd looks, but I tried as best I could to ignore them. I avoided Francis completely, because I didn't want to look at what my brothers had inflicted upon him, or have to face him just yet.

I'd started spending a lot more time with Alfred, because although I found the American incredibly annoying, he had been there when I needed him. He noticed me shifting in my seat next to him, in our maths class, in the last lesson. "What's up dude?" I hated that expression. The sky, ceiling, clouds, birds, and many other things were up; therefore, it was not a good way to ask how someone was.

"Oh, it's nothing. Donovan is visiting." I said uncertainly; no doubt my other brothers were just as nervous as I. When he'd left before, he'd been very… explosive about it. It was clear of his opinions, but he'd become a little less reclusive over the years, and although we knew he'd never return, we did know that he didn't hate us anymore. He'd made it very clear that he was angry at the time, and now he was just bitter… like the rest of the world.

"Oh… Who's he?" Alfred asked cluelessly. I had forgotten how ignorant he could be. After explaining about Donovan he stayed silent for a moment before saying "So, you're nervous, because last time you saw him it was when he set off those terrorism attacks? I would be too." He said earnestly.

"No, it's not like that. I just- I don't want things to get worse rather than better. We've only just got things back on track. It's been over ten years since he's done anything; I just don't want things to back the way they were with him. I mean, it's still tense with him, and Seamus has had the worst of it all, but we've finally managed to stop the quarrelling. I'm hoping that my news isn't going to spark anything though…" I tried to explain how complicated things were with my brother, and how none of us were very close. "The thing with me and my brothers is that… well, none of us really like each other. I mean, I'm quite close with Wales, but the others don't talk to him much. Scotland is threatening to leave the United Kingdom, and there isn't anything I can do about it either. I don't know what Seamus is thinking; nor have I ever. Donovan has been troublesome for some time, and all the rest of us want is for the fighting to stop. Seamus often reacts to people though, and will attack if provoked, and that's where the problem lies." I sighed, leaning back on my chair.

"I'm glad I only have Matthew…"he said quietly. I hummed thoughtfully at him.

The bell rung and it was the time of reckoning. I'd made sure everyone knew where to go, even Peter. I was the first to arrive; that was how I hoped it would be when I planned it, and it would give me time to collect myself. I took a few deep breaths looking around the empty classroom that I'd booked especially for the occasion and smiled a little to myself as I took one seat at the round table. I was sat opposite the door, so I would be able to see anyone walk in.

After a few minutes, I saw some curly hair appear around the door, followed by the face of my youngest brother. He smiled sheepishly, and took a seat next to me. "When are the others getting here?" he asked nervously.

"Anytime now." I said, trying to ease both of our nerves. A few moments later, Alistair walked in and sat next to Wales, saying something about Peter sitting on the other side. A few moments later, Peter walked in. He smiled widely; expecting to be greeted like an honoured guest, but his face fell when it was only met by my brothers' half-hearted look of acceptance and my nervous face. As he sat next to me, he was unusually quiet and just stared at the hands in his lap. After another few minutes, Seamus walked in looking paler than usual. It was obvious that he hadn't really spoken to Donovan except over the phone… like the rest of us, except Peter.

"What's all of this about then?" he walked into the room, glaring at all of us. He looked taller than I'd last seen him; his hair was just as fiery as it had always been, and he had the same eyebrows as the rest of us. He looked like an older, frecklier version of Alistair… not that either of them would ever admit it. He took the only seat left at the round table, between Peter and Seamus.

"Well, I have some news for you, but I want all of your opinions upon the matter as to how I am to respond to it." I said formally. Everyone but him knew, but that wasn't the problem. "I am sure you are aware about Francis and my relationship by now, but the circumstances have been altered by a strange change of fate." I continued. I had rehearsed this speech for the past few days, perfecting each word to convey just the correct meaning. "It appears that due to unforeseeable events, I h- have become pregnant." I faltered a little in that sentence, but hastily continued because I didn't want him to voice his opinion until I had explained things properly "When Francis found the test, he had assumed that I had it because I had been sleeping with a girl as well as him, but I had taken the test because Flying Mint Bunny had informed me thusly. It now appears that I am pregnant, but I want your opinions of what I should do from now."

The room fell silent, until he finally spoke "I see… and you want my input?" he said questioningly, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, you are my brother after all, nothing can change that." I said honestly. I smiled at him, trying to show that I forgave him for all that he'd done, and that I should have listened when he'd wanted to leave in the first place. It was a mistake I'd made more than once. "I want your opinions on the matter. I don't even know if I'm in the position to keep it with school and my empire to oversee." I said matter-of-factly.

"Keep it." Donovan said immediately. "You can't kill the baby; it's a gift from god." He was catholic, and believed heavily that preventing life was unforgivable.

"It's your choice…" Dylan had always been content with letting me do as I liked, so long as it wasn't too disruptive to him.

"Keep it; you can't kill something you made." Seamus's opinion was similar to that of Donovan's, but he expressed it differently. I saw a look upon my eldest brother's face that I hadn't seen in years. He looked in approval at Seamus's comment and nodded. This was going better than I ever thought it would.

"It's your choice, Arthur. It's clear what their opinion is, but as much as I disapprove of what you did with the frog, I can't tell you what to do." Alistair was indifferent… that just left Peter. He sat silently for a while, but soon noticed that we were waiting for his input, since he was the only one at the table who had not yet spoken.

"W-well, I think that… you should have it. I won't be the youngest then." He said slowly, as if he was trying to think of a response as he said it. He looked down at his hands after he'd said it. It was so out of character for him to be this quiet, but I could ask him about it after the meeting.

"Ok, so let's assume that I'm keeping it for now. How will I look after the child once it is born?" I asked. I was lost as to what to do, so I was just going to list all of the aspects of having the child and see what they thought upon the matter.

"Considering that you have school, maybe you could put it up for adoption?" Alistair spoke first this time. "I mean, you wouldn't be able to look after it, and none of us have time either." He stated. Everyone remained quiet after this statement, in deep thought.

"Maybe not though, if we worked on it, we could try and get free periods so that we could work in shifts during the day… I don't think we should just get rid of it because it would make things challenging." Seamus argued.

"How would we do it though?" Dylan spoke up.

"I don't know! I just think we should think about it!" Seamus started to get angry at the Scot.

"Stop shouting Seamus." I said formally, trying to restore order. He huffed and deflated his chest a little and relaxed a little.

"What about your homework? What about where the baby would stay? Your room is small, Arthur." Donovan added, levelly. He had a point. It would be hard to get any work done while trying to look after a small child. It would be ok after they'd grown up enough to go to the nursery, but until then it would prove troublesome.

"That's a good point." Said, opening the topic up to the group.

"It would be due just before the summer holidays, so you won't have much to do, and once it's a little older, it would be les work." Seamus reasoned.

"That still doesn't answer the question about his room being too small." Alistair replied.

"He could request a larger room, and explain to the school. It's not like he would be able to hide it from everyone." Seamus was set in his opinion, it seemed.

"He's right there, Arthur. When will you tell the rest of the school?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I was going to leave it until people start suspecting things, as there is no need to tell anyone too hastily. It would only create unnecessary problems." I answered. "Donovan, will you stay here with us? I'm not asking for you to become a part of the Empire, nor the United Kingdom, just to stay around for the child, since you'd be its uncle." I said. I really hoped that if he stayed, we'd get along better, and the relationship between us would be helped by his presence.

"That's asking for a lot, Arthur… I have my own country to govern, as you know." He said reluctantly. "However, I will try. But, I want you to know, the second I don't like something I'm leaving." I smiled. That was as good as a yes for me. Seamus smiled half-heartedly, and Alistair just nodded at him. Dylan smiled, as he'd never really gotten a chance to spend any time with our older brother before he left, and I could tell that he wanted someone to put Alistair and Seamus in their place. I didn't want to tell him that Donovan would probably be the one who ended up in more arguments, but it crossed my mind.

"You would do that?" Seamus spoke up. "I thought you hated us." He said hesitantly. It was a complicated relationship at the best of times.

"Yes. I want to make things better. I won't comply with any rules you or the school set for me, but I guess I should try and help…" I knew how hard this kind of thing was for him to say, as well as how much it would take on his part. I honestly didn't know why he agreed to it, but I was too pleased with what he'd said to let on.

"Will you visit me?" Peter piped up, sensing an opening for him to say something.

"Who are you?" Donovan asked, unamusedly

"I am the Principality of Sealand." He said proudly "I'm going to be recognised, one day." He continued, trying to get my eldest brother to take him seriously.

"I've never heard of it, sorry. You are of no importance to me." He said coldly. Sealand sunk down into his seat after being so out rightly rejected again.

**Author's notes:**

**Wooo! Ok so, for those who are confused. This is based on the idea that the UK is how it is now-ish, my research may not be perfect, so please don't hate on me for that, because I do have millions of other things that I need to do these days… Iggy still has the empire because I said so, even though that does make it a little inaccurate, but I just need it that way for the story to progress.**

**Sorry that this scene has been a little bland, but it had to happen, and that's why I updated quickly. I needed to get this out of the way, so that things could be explained, and I could develop some more characters.**

**I know I said there would be a new character in this chapter, but I decided that it would be best if they appeared in the next chapter which I should be able to upload soon ^_^ **

**Thank you for your continued support, and reading this far. Reviews are love, and all review givers will receive cookies ^_^; I have no questions for you this time, but you can ask me anything, and I will respond. Even if you just review to say "Cool chapter" or "I don't hate this story" it is really, really appreciated, and it always makes my day a little better when I get an inbox :DD… I'll stop talking**


	9. The truth

**YAY New chapter! Spot the new character! I hope you like it!**

It was Thursday when I got a note in my Maths lesson, saying to visit the nurse's office. A few people in my class gave me some curious looks, but most of them had seen me sprinting to the toilets at least once, so probably assumed that that was why.

I walked to the nurse's office, having received a note from the nurse that my test results had been confirmed. I knocked on the door like before and she beckoned me in. I sat in the chair opposite her, ready to hear whatever she had to say, considering I knew what she was going to say. "Well, Arthur, it seems like you truly are a miracle." She said clearing her throat nervously "You are in fact… pregnant." Although I already knew, hearing it from the nurse made it even more real. "Who's do you think it is, and we can call him in to explain it to him together."

"O-oh, It's Francis Bonnefoy's…" I say nervously.

"Would you like me to send him a note tomorrow so we can talk this through?" I stayed silent, trying to think. Would he want to have anything to do with me anymore, after what had happened? "Is there something wrong?" she asked, looking concerned "We don't have to send a note, if you don't want to, but he will find out sooner or later, darling." She looked at me kindly.

"O-ok, send him the note. Will you send me one too, or are you going to tell me when to come?" I asked nervously.

"I'll send you both a note, because I need to check when I already have appointments tomorrow." She said smiling "Don't worry; we can get this whole thing straightened out." I smiled back at her, but half-heartedly so, and stood up to leave.

I walked over to America's room, because I really needed a friend, not that I would tell anyone, but I did. He was playing call of duty when I walked in, so I had to tap him on the shoulder so he knew I was there. "Oh, hey Artie!" I groaned at him calling me by that name "What's up?"

"My name is Arthur, and what's up, is the sky, ceiling, and your inability to construct good sentences." I said testily.

"Awww, ya know you love me, dude." I rolled my eyes and sat beside him "So, anyways… what's going on?"

"Well, the nurse confirmed it, and she's going to call Francis and I to the office tomorrow to talk about it."

"So…"

"What if he wants me to get rid of it? What if they want to put me under testing? America, this is serious!" He took a moment to think about it.

"Oh… I get it." He said sounding confidant.

"Really?"

"Nope… Explain it again?" I rolled my eyes; it had become an expectation for him to be clueless, but I really didn't need him to be like this now.

"Ok, one more time. I'm not telling you again, so listen carefully, ok?" he nodded " If Francis wants me to get rid of the child then that's a problem, because all of my family have agreed on the fact that I need to keep it; even Donovan's sticking around because of it." I paused for a moment for him to nod in understanding. "If people hear about this, then they might try and run tests on me to see how it's possible. If they do that, they'll discover that I'm not human and that I'm a country; that's a big problem. Another problem is my boss, and how he'll react if he finds out I'm pregnant. I have no idea what he would do to me because of it." I took a breath and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, you'll just have to say what you just told me, and things will work out." He said smiling. "Artie, he probably still loves you, and you just need to show him the truth and he'll apologise." He puts a hand on my shoulder "And anyway, it's not like anyone can tell you what to do; at the end of the day it's your life, right?"

"Right." I responded, trying to reassure myself. "I'll just tell him what I told you, and it'll work out." I looked at Alfred "Thank you." He grinned and told me I could stop by at any time. "I'll see you…" I left and walked back to my room. It sounded like Francis had guests around again, but they were relatively quiet, so it didn't bother me as much as it would have done, until I could hear their conversation.

"I don't need him; I'm perfectly fine without that Angleterre." My heart dropped. He didn't still love me.

"That's right, Amigo. You can just move on. It's not healthy to stay upset for too long."

"Ja, it's not awesome to get upset about someone like that!"

"Oui, I guess…" I couldn't stand what I was hearing. I ran out of my room, slamming the door behind me and ran. I had no idea where to, because I didn't want to bother Alfred again, but he was my only friend at that time. My feet hammered into the ground as I kept running and when I got to the woods outside the school I kept running through the trees and bushes, until I came to an opening where light shafted down and hit the ground. I decided to stay there, because of how beautifully picturesque it was.

I sat with my back against a tall sycamore, watching as the seeds fluttered away in the breeze. The air smelt clean, and was scented by the fir trees that outnumbered all others in the forest. I looked around myself and saw small signs of the oncoming winter, a squirrel burying its nuts, and some leaves on the ground that my feet rested on. I tried my best to distract myself from Francis's rejection and the oncoming storm, by getting up and walking further into the forest. I picked a few blackberries and thought about how nice the scenery was.

The forest was wonderful. The trees stood so majestically, their trunks reaching high towards the sky. I tried not to take notice of how lost I was getting myself and kept walking. All I wanted was to stay there forever and forget about my life now and go back to how things used to be. I remembered back when I was still small and Francis used to visit me, like when he cut my hair, or saved me from drowning in the river.

_ "Bonjour Angleterre! How are you today?" he said smiling._

_ "Leave me alone, frog!" I replied angrily. I didn't really hate him, but I didn't know how to make friends back then. Some things never changed._

_ "But, I'm bored and I brought you something from my country to wear instead of… of that!" he said pointing at my clothes. He was wearing a dress at the time, and held one out that looked to be my size._

_ "I won't wear one of your pansy dresses! I'm not dressing like a woman for your amusement! Alistair is already wearing skirts!" I protested loudly. Somehow he managed to get me to put it on. It was such a long time ago that details have been lost, but somehow he'd managed to do it._

_ "See, don't you look better now?" he said proudly. "You don't need these rags now." He said dropping my cloak and tunic into the river._

_ "What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!" I screamed at him, watching the current taking my clothes away._

_ "You can always get them back; they're just in the river." He said airily, without realizing that I couldn't swim. Trying not to make a fool of myself, I jumped into the water and tried to swim over to my clothes, but I couldn't keep my head above the water for long enough. He pulled me out of the water, shortly after I went under and didn't come up. He pulled me onto the riverbank, sputtering and coughing the water from my lungs. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim Angleterre? You almost died! Mon deiu! What am I going to do with you?" he seemed genuinely concerned about me._

_ "Why don't you get my clothes back?! I like that cloak!" I choked out at him. He rolled his eyes, and jumped back in the water to retrieve my clothes._

_ "Mon deiu! Look what you've made me do to my lovely clothes!" he cried out, noticing his soaked dress. I grinned and took some mud from the bank and smeared it on his dress laughing. "What was that for?!" he cried out again._

_ "Throwing my clothes in the river; I can't swim like you, frog!" _

"Shit. Where am I?" I breathed to myself. I couldn't stay out here all night; especially as it was starting to get cold. I looked around me, but every tree looked the same and I couldn't use them to navigate. The trees were too tall and close together for me to be able to navigate by the stars either. I decided that my only choice was to climb up one of the trees and see if I could see the campus from it.

I scaled the tree easily, and went as high as I could without making the tree sway too precariously. I looked around and saw not only the campus, but another person doing the same as me. " R-Ravis?" I called out. What was the Latvian boy doing out here at this time? The boy turned around, and it was obvious that he'd been crying. "What are you doing in a tree?" I asked noting the irony.

"I-I ran away. R-Russia w-was scaring me too much!" the boy started crying again "But I lost my way and climbed a tree to find the school again, and now I can't get down." The boy looked hopeless. From what I knew he was a friend of Peter's, so it would be a good idea to help him. I made note of the tree he was on and called over to him.

"Give me a minute, and I'll help you down." I climbed down, and dropping down from the last branch, sprinted over to the tree the Latvian boy was stuck up. I quickly climbed up to the terrified boy. "Get on my back." I told him, turning on the branch to make it a little easier for him. He climbed on awkwardly, and almost strangled me with his hands around my neck. "Ok, now hold on tightly, ok?" I climbed down carefully, trying to make it as easy possible for the boy to keep his grip. I could feel him quivering against my back "It's ok now, we're almost down now, see." I stepped onto the ground and knelt down so he could get off.

"Th-thank you." His eyes were tearful and they shone in the moonlight.

"Why don't I get you home?" I said kindly, taking the boys frightened hand. He reminded me a little of when Mathew was a child, except more tearful. Ravis nodded and walked beside me. "What possessed you to run this far out into the forest?" I asked.

"Russia was scaring me a-again." His shoulders shook in the sobs. "H-he always scares me. He comes to the elementary school just to do it." I knelt down beside him, pulling him into a hug.

"There there, poppet; It's ok now. Why don't I walk you to your room, and I'll have a chat with your teacher? Eh?" I said, trying to get him to stop crying. He nodded, burying his face in my neck, drenching my collar with tears. I picked him up and started carrying him back to the campus. It was at this point that I thought that having a child might not have been such a bad thing. Sure it would be hard work, but I'd brought up nations before. At some point he fell asleep in my arms, because when I got to his room I had to put him to bed. I left him in his clothes, not wanting to disturb him too much, and laid him down on his bed. I covered him over with his duvet and kissed his forehead, just like I used to with Alfred. "Night night, poppet."

I went to speak to his teacher, noting that Ivan was frightening one of her students, then went back to my room. I put a hand on my stomach; it was still flat, but I knew that there was a little life in there, and it'd be relying on me to look after it. "Don't worry, poppet. I won't let anything happen to you." I said, stroking it.

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but the next chapter should be good ^_^ Did you spot the new character? Yay Ravis! **

**Question time:**

**How will Francis react when he hears the truth?**

**What's going on with Russia and Latvia?**

**What was happening in Francis's room?**

**Thoughts on my other story?**


	10. Francis Bonnefoy

**Chapter 10! I never thought this story would get so far! I thought it would just be ignored by the internets! You honestly don't know how much it means to me when I get favourites, watches, or reviews. Yay for me! I'll let you read this now… ^_^;**

My insides were writhing; I couldn't stand the thought of what he was going to say to me. Would he reject me, and call me a freak of nature, or apologise? From what I'd heard before, he was completely over me, and didn't want to see me again. My morning went just like every morning recently. Wake up, run to the toilets, vomit, get water, go back to my room, change into my uniform, and go to my lessons. In my second period lesson I received a note from the receptionist to report to the nurse's office. Francis didn't happen to be in this lesson as well as me, so I was spared some of the awkwardness that that could have caused.

I put my books and pencil case in my bag and left the lesson, holding onto the note in my hand that was getting clammier by the minute. I walked quickly, hoping to get there before Francis, so we wouldn't bump into each other on the way. I also didn't want to have to walk in there with him already sitting there. My shoes were painfully noisy on the linoleum flooring, and I hated how the sound would cause people to look out from their classrooms to see who was walking past. I tried to keep a straight face, and a stiff upper lip as I walked to what could become the worst moment in my life.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard the nurse call out brightly. I opened the door and stepped in nervously.

"Angleterre?!" The French boy's face changed from his pleasant easy-going smile to one of shock and hurt in seconds "What is all of this about?" he looked confused and angry, but didn't move from his chair. I sat on the chair next to him, it being the only other chair in the room, and looked at the nurse expectantly.

"Well, to put it simply Francis, you're going to be a father." My face had never felt hotter that it did at that moment, and all I could do was look down at my hands guiltily, as I had done so many times before. "We ran some tests, and had doctors confirm it. Arthur is the first recorded male to ever become pregnant." The room fell silent. I clenched the note tightly in my hand, trying my best to keep a stiff upper lip and not fall apart.

"Angleterre?" he said disbelievingly "Is this true? Was the test… yours?" I nodded slightly, keeping my gaze fixed so that I didn't have to look at either of them. "Mon deiu! I feel terrible! I thought you were lying to me!" he paused for a moment "So that's why you've been so ill! I'm sorry I shouted at you; I should have listened to you." He said, taking my hand. "So have you decided what you're goi-"

"I'm keeping it." I said, going redder at the thought of what everyone would think. At that moment, I felt his hands cup my chin and force me to look up at him.

"Look at me. You have such a beautiful face Angleterre." I flinched away from him, trying not to let the tears leak from my eyes.

"You left me! I heard you talking to your friends! Don't think that you can just make me forget about all of that, because you can't!" I shouted at him, letting all of the emotions I'd let build up flow out of me, and attack him. "How could you leave me like that? How could you possibly think I would cheat on you? I thought you knew! I thought you knew me, but apparently I was wrong! You don't know me at all, and you never will!" I said storming out of the room. A few moments later, I heard his feet running after me. I let him catch up, because I knew that he'd just end up chasing me for the rest of my life if I didn't. "What do you want, frog." I said bitterly, hurrying my pace.

"Angleterre, let me make it up to you!" I kept walking, looking dead ahead of me. "Please, you must understand how it was for me!" I gave no response "I know that it hurt you more, but please let me make this up to you!" he stepped in front of me, causing me to accidentally walk into him. I looked up at him bitterly.

"And why should I, frog?" I asked, hurt and still upset with him. I felt a pang of guilt when I saw his hopeless expression and the lingering bruises that my brothers had left on his face.

"Because, mon chere, I love you. I'm so sorry for walking out on you, but I want to make it better between us. Ok?" he said resting his hands on my shoulders. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Fine, but I want you to know right now, that if you ever do anything like that ever again I will never talk to you again." Before I could say anymore I felt him wrap his arms around me and bury his face in my neck, pulling me closer to him. "Idiot…" I muttered.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much Angleterre! I promise to make it up to you!" I just leant into the hug, resting my arms on his back.

"Idiot."

After that we had to return to our lessons, so I gave him a swift wave and hurried down the corridor to my lesson, with a small smile on my face. I didn't want to make Francis think I would forgive him instantly, even though I did. I wanted him to think that I was still angry and felt like he was in the wrong, instead of the fact that I was just thankful that he wanted me back. I went back into my seat and took my books out. "Why'd you have to go?" Mathias asked. I sat next to the Danish boy in economy lessons. He, like me, although being a part of the EU rejected the euro as currency and kept his own currency.

"Oh, it was just about the stomach bug I've had this past week or so." I said, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Sounds nasty…" he said sympathetically "I remember when I got sick last time, but that was just because I'd had too much beer… I guess it's a little different."

"Yeah, but I can sympathise with you on the "Too much beer" front. I always spend the next day telling myself that I'll never drink again, but it never stops me for long…" I said, thinking about how I was going to have to stop drinking as well as a million other things.

"Talk about it! Lukas always says that I should just stop drinking if makes me ill! Ha! That guy drinks more coffee than anyone I know. I told him that I would stop drinking beer if he stopped drinking coffee. That shut him up." He said laughing.

"Ha! Good for you. I bet that did. I hate coffee; it tastes terrible, and I really can't understand why anyone would drink it…" I said, thinking how nice it was to have such a light conversation. It had been so long since I'd been able to talk about such meaningless things.

"I know right! I don't like your tea either though; I just drink beer." He said grinning.

"Quite…" I didn't really know what else to say to the Dane, so I left the conversation at that and proceeded to catch up with the work I missed. I could never keep a conversation going for very long, but I could never figure out why. I always ended up with nothing else of any relevance to say, or any need to continue the conversation. It wasn't like I had any friends, but I just had light conversations with other nations to keep relations from getting worse.

At the end of the day, I walked back to my room, only to find a bouquet of flowers in front of my door. I read the little note's flouncy writing that could only have been Francis's:

_Angleterre,_

_Meet me at the water fountain._

_Francis_

_Xxx_

_P.S: Comb your hair; it looks like you let a bird nest in it~_

I rolled my eyes and put the flowers in a vase. Standing in front of the mirror, I inspected my hair. The Frenchman was right; it really did look terrible. I ran my comb through it a couple of times to flatten it down and left, not wanting to be late. I hurried to the fountain, not knowing what to expect.

When I got there, he smiled widely. I couldn't help but smile a little myself; I was so glad that he wanted me back. He took me by the hand and placed a delicate kiss on it, before pulling me towards the car that was parked behind him. "What's this about?" I asked, grinning.

"Isn't it obvious, Mon petit lapin?" he said pulling me into the back of the car after him "We need to get you some new gorgeous clothes, because those won't fit you forever, Mon chere." He said pointing at my clothes. I bushed again, not wanting to think of how big I was going to get. "You will be so beautiful, non?"

"Shut up, frog." I said, crossing my arms over myself "It's not a good thing. My boss will be furious." I said testily. He just put an arm around me, and stroked my hair gently "he wanted me to break it off with you."

"Well, I'll come with you next time you see your boss, and we can fix things, ok?" I frowned, but leaned against him, showing that although I was unhappy with the situation, I appreciated the sentiment "Are you sure you combed your hair like I told you?" he said, his fingers snagging in the knots I'd missed.

"Oh shut up; I was in a rush, and my hair is always like that anyway!" I said, moving my head away from his hand. He just pulled my head onto his lap, and continued to stroke it, working the knots out with his fingers.

"I missed you so much, Angleterre." He said softly "You don't know how much I missed you…" I looked up, and there was a single tear leaking out of one of his eyes. Shocked, I sat up and wiped it from his face, taking in every detail of his expression. Tears prickled in my eyes, as I felt the guilt return to me. He thought I'd lied to him, cheated on him, and broke his heart.

"I missed you too, idiot." I said, pulling him close and breathing in his scent.

When we got there, he practically dragged me around from shop to shop, forcing me to try on item after item of clothing, telling me things like "This matches your eyes so perfectly!" or "Wow! That really suits you!" By the fifth shop, we had many bags of clothes, but apparently it wasn't enough. He pulled me into another shop and held a emerald green dress up at me "This is perfect." He declared.

"No bloody way, frog. I will not wear a dress… ever." He frowned at me and reluctantly put it back on the rail "Don't think that you can guilt trip me into it; I said no, and I meant it." He walked away from it slowly, letting the fabric run through his fingers "No means no, Francis." I said, trying my best not to give in to the puppy dog eyes. I took a deep breath, but couldn't take it anymore "Fine… get the bloody dress if it will make you happy… git." He grinned gleefully and continued to pull me around the shop, forcing more clothes upon me. "Are we done yet? We have ten bags of clothes…" I said tiredly. I'd had a full day of school, and a good few hours of him dragging me around from shop to shop to try on clothes I wouldn't need for at least a couple more months… hopefully.

"One more shop?" he asked hopefully.

"Fine… you do realize that with the amount of clothes you bought me, I'll probably be able to wear everything only once before it comes, right?" he gasped dramatically at the statement.

"But that is the point! You must have something beautiful to wear every day!" I rolled my eyes, but didn't debate it with him, as he had always been so serious about fashion and clothes. I let him take me around one more shop before we left, despite the fact he was begging to take me into one more shop. My exhaustion won out, and he gave up. We walked back to the car with the many bags of clothes and put them into to boot, before getting in the car to go back home.

At some point during the car journey I must have fell asleep, because I woke up in his arms as he carried me to my room. "Let go of me!" I shouted in surprise. I blushed, crimson red when I realized that people were watching him carry me like his bride back to my room. Alfred could see, and so could my brothers… and half of my empire "Let me go, you bloody frog!" I thrashed in his arms, but to no avail. After a few moments I just relaxed into his arms, embarrassed but too worn out to care. All I could do was make an effort to show that I was not happy for him to be carrying me like that, and hope that it wouldn't become a moment that would prove to haunt me in the future. I could imagine Alfred bringing it up to annoy me, and I could imagine how it would look to all of the rest of the empire.

Francis set me down on my bed gently, and sat beside me "That wasn't necessary!" I said angrily.

"But you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping; I didn't want to disturb you." He moaned, stroking my hair "You looked tired."

"I still am, now get out so I can get some sleep." He frowned at me "Don't think that one apology gets you back in my bed; you can go back to your own room, frog." I said testily.

"But I missed you!" he whined, continuing to stroke my hair.

"Fine, but don't think that this means anything!" I gave up and flopped onto the bed, with him curling up beside me.

** Another chapter done! Yay! I just want to tell all of my watchers how much I love you, and how much it means to me that you're following my story! As you know, this is my first fan fiction, and I was really nervous about publishing it**,** but you gave me the confidence to continue writing, and for that I couldn't thank you enough!**

**Okay, enough feels for now, and on to the questions:**

**Why can't Arthur resist Francis's puppy dog eyes? **

**What will everyone's reaction be to them getting back together?**

**Just how badly will Alfred make fun of Arthur for being carried by Francis?**

**How will Arthur's boss react?**

**Okay, that'll do for now :D Reviews are love, and I could honestly never get too many! ^_^**


	11. Bosses

**It's me again! Ready for the nest chapter, because here it is!**

I woke up to a feeling I'd not felt for far too long. Francis had his arms wrapped around me protectively; warm against my skin and strongly pulling me closer to him. Before I had time to truly appreciate how nice it was to be wrapped in his arms again, I was struck by another bout of nausea. Like every morning, I barrelled down the corridor, not caring for the stares I got from a couple of passers-by and locked myself in a cubicle, before spilling the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl. _We meet again _I thought, smirking slightly before retching again into the toilet. Despite how often this was happening, I never got used to the feeling that would send shivers up my spine and cause my throat to burn more painfully each time. When I was certain that it was over, I wiped my mouth with a tissue from the packet that I kept in my pyjama pocket. Flushing the toilet, I walked out of the cubicle and to the water cooler.

"Hey Arthur!" it was Alfred, waving over at me from the cooler "I figured that the best to find you would be here!" I rolled my eyes tiredly.

"What do you want?" I asked, thinking that is was way too early for me to have to deal with the annoying American.

"So you made up with Francis then?" He asked grinning. I blushed, and took a sip from my cup.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Awh! But it was so cute! I mean that was totes adorable!" I could feel even my ears heating up at this statement, and my head too. That French idiot had decided to carry me all the way from the car to my bed! I had made it very clear that I was very annoyed about his doing this, but it was hard to stay angry at a face like his.

"Shut up; I'm not a child!" In human years I was about sixteen. The idea of someone carrying me to my room was ridiculous to me. I was sixteen for pity's sake! I wasn't supposed to be being carried to my room, sleeping like a child.

"But seriously dude, I'm way happy for you!" he added gleefully.

"I'm glad… I'm going back to my room now; I'll talk to you later." I said, leaving him at the cooler. I didn't think I would be able to take his obnoxiousness so early in the morning, so I went back to the room and slid back into the bed with Francis. He stirred a little, probably because I was colder than he was inside the covers, but he didn't wake. He just pulled me close, burying his face in my hair.

After having fell asleep for a second time, I felt much better and decided to even brave having breakfast with Francis. "Can I carry you to the canteen, Mon amour?" He asked laughing lightly in a way that made me want to throw a brick at his pretty little face.

"No you cannot." I said harshly. He still insisted on holding my hand walking to the canteen. I tried to ignore the people who were watching, but I couldn't help but blush a little. I kept my gaze fixed straight ahead, and tried to think about something else. I started wondering how Ravis was doing, as he'd been so upset when I'd seen him in the woods. I almost walked into the door for the canteen as I was daydreaming a little too much; luckily Francis held it open for me and let go of my hand so I could get some food.

There was a large assortment of tasty looking foods on display, making sure to cater for each and every country's needs. I picked up some crumpets and made my way to my table where China, India, Canada, Seamus and Alistair were already sitting. I started eating my food in silence, but was interrupted by one of my brothers.

"So you and the frog got reacquainted then?" he asked smirking like the little git he was.

"Shut up…" I replied, taking another bite of my crumpet. A few of the other nations around the room were snickering too, but I did my best to ignore them.

"That's a yes!" he said elbowing Alistair in the ribs, causing him to spill his cereal.

"Hey! Watch it! I almost got myself covered in cereal, you idiot!" he sputtered, irritated.

"Oops! Sorry!" he said still laughing. I rolled my eyes at the scene, wondering if my family would ever not irritate me. The chances were looking slim. It was embarrassing to have to call the squabbling pair family, but unfortunately blood is thicker than water and they're meant to be important to me. When I finished my breakfast, I promptly left from the table and went back into my room. I didn't feel like reading, so I pulled out the embroidery I had been working on, and continued from where I'd left off.

"You're still doing that?" Francis walked in, looking at my embroidery.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" I said without looking up at him.

"We're going out." He said bluntly.

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"To see your boss, and then to see mine." He took the embroidery from my hands and put it back in the draw "Come on." He pulled me off the bed, and out of the door. I stumbled after him, protesting loudly that we should wait until a later date to break news like that, but he just kept going. I really hated the way he always got his own way, whereas I was always forced to make compromises.

Both of us were silent on the drive there, unable to say anything without it being incredibly awkward. When we pulled up on the drive, I walked over to the receptionist "Hello, it's Arthur Kirkland; Britain. Could you inform my boss of this visit please?" The man in reception eyed Francis suspiciously, but let us through. I sat by the door to my boss's office, nervously twiddling my thumbs. "It'll be fine, Angleterre. I promise." Francis said with a nervous smile.

"You may enter." I heard a voice from inside the office call out.

"Well, it's now or never…" I said taking a deep breath and opening the door. Francis and I strode into the room with as much confidence as we could muster and looked my boss dead in the eye. "Hello sir." I said with a slight smirk at his shocked expression.

"What is he doing in here, Arthur?" my boss said pointing to Francis. I felt my insides lurch as I said my next line.

"That's a bad way to refer to the father of my unborn child." It was hard to keep the smirk on my face, and not crumple in front of my bosses steely glare. His expression changed. He looked angry and confused, but mostly angry.

"How is that even possible?" He asked angrily "Arthur, last time I checked you were male, weren't you. So tell me how this is even possible." He said; I could tell that he was trying to keep his voice level, because of the way he took deep breaths between each phrase, and was speaking in dangerously hushed tones.

"Magic sir, it was fairy magic." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I thought I told you to break it off with this… this…idiot! Now you're telling me that not only have you allowed him to soil your loins, but you are now carrying his bastard child!" his temper was rising as he continued to speak "I've always wanted what's best for you, Arthur. Why have you done this to me?" he asked disappointedly.

"Because I love him." I said without faltering.

"Would you still love him if I were to have the empire abdicate? If you don't abort the child and end your relationship with that French idiot, I will disband the empire. It will just be you, your brothers, and a few islands. How does that sound?" my insides felt like the just disappeared, but I had to show him how serious I was about this.

"Fine; you can disband the empire. Some things are more important." Not to mention the uprising that would be happening soon if I didn't let certain countries go. My boss blanched. It was obvious he believed I was going to grovel at his feet like a dog, and beg for him to let me keep the empire. In truth, the empire was becoming more of a burden than anything else to me, so I was really hitting two birds with only one stone. I didn't want to lose my empire, and that was sure, but it was getting harder to maintain and as much as I wanted to keep control of the countries, I had to let them go in order to pacify my boss.

"Sir," Francis began "I would like to ask for Britain's hand in marriage." My eyes went wide. This was completely unexpected and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Francis was asking for my hand in marriage. "I am completely serious about this, and with your permission, I would like to be wedded to him." He said calmly, holding out a box to me.

"Francis I… I don't know what to say." I said staring at the emerald stone in the box, shimmering. My eyes were wide, and I may or may not have cried a little.

"Say yes, please?" he offered, looking up at me from his knees. My boss was at a loss, unable to cope with the situation unfolding in his own office.

"O-okay," I said smiling, as he put the ring on my finger. "It's beautiful…" I said gazing at the ring. "When did you get this?" I asked, containing my joy.

"It was my mother's, and now it is yours." He said, standing up to face me properly.

"Wait just a damned minute!" My boss suddenly said "When did I agree to this?" he said, breaking the mood. "You can't marry him! How would an alliance between your countries benefit anyone?" he said, his anger rising again.

"Sir, you just disbanded my empire, do you really think you can deny me of this." I said turning my back to him "I've told you what you need to know, sir, now we will be leaving." I walked towards the door, and left with Francis in tow. As we left, a grin was plastered on both of our faces. We were going to get married, whether my boss agreed or not! He took my hand and squeezed it, leaning against me slightly as we walked side by side out of the building. The receptionist didn't say anything as we passed, but frowned slightly at our open affections. I was too high on what had just happened to care; I couldn't wait to tell flying mint bunny and all of my other magical friends too!

"That went well." He said happily. I couldn't have agreed more if I tried. After that, we got back in the car which would take us to Francis's boss's offices. Luckily, his boss had been pushing him to get with me for a while, and even threatened him with death, but this time would be different. I could only imagine his boss being pleased about it. Giddy from the success with my boss, we strode into the building where Francis's boss worked "Francis Bonnefoy to see his boss~" he said airily to the secretary, who smiled shyly and let us through.

"Come in!" he boss called out, rather like my boss had done. Francis swung the door open and glided into the room; I just walked in behind him awkwardly. "To what do I owe this visit, Francis?" his boss said, not threateningly like my boss, but still powerfully and enough to keep the French boy in his place.

"I have come with excellent news!" he cried out happily "Angleterre and I are to be married, and he will have my child!" he said with exuberant passion and joy. I sighed in slight embarrassment and exasperation. He was such a drama queen at times "Isn't it wonderful!" he said, smiling widely at his boss.

"Finally… I'm happy for you Francis! What about his boss… I thought he wasn't very happy with you?" his boss said doubtfully, not even thinking to question as to how I managed to get pregnant.

"We worked things out with him…" Francis said, grimacing slightly.

"I'm losing the empire, sir. That was the catch." I said solemnly. My good mood had died, as I thought of how much I would miss being in charge of so many countries like that.

"Oh… you must really love him." His boss said simply, and let us go "Thank you for telling me the news, and I look forward to the wedding." He said, smiling warmly to me. I smiled back a little, but my heart wasn't in it anymore. I was going to lose my entire empire, for Francis. I was giving up the life I loved to become a father to a child that was never planned and was going to make a lot happen in a short space of time.

"What's wrong, Angleterre?" Francis asked, noticing the change in expression as we walked to the car.

"I'm losing my empire, Francis. The empire I worked so hard to build… that's all." I said quietly.

"You mean you don't want to marry me?" he said looking hurt.

"No, it's nothing like that! It's just… it hurts to lose something you've worked so hard one, you know?" I said quickly, so that he didn't think I wanted to break it off with him.

"Oh, I guess so…" his face was solemn "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble…" he said quietly. This statement took me by surprise, because it was such an uncommon thing for the Frenchman to apologise about something of his own accord, and admit he did wrong. It also took me by surprise, because I didn't think he even thought he'd done anything wrong. "I have to go and visit Seychelles, she's been asking for me to visit for a week or so, so I ought to see her" he said when we arrived back at the school.

"Ok, I'll just go back to my room… see you." I said waving him off as he went to the elementary campus. When I arrived at my room, I saw Ravis inside, quivering on the floor in the dark "Ravis, what are you doing in here?" I asked, kneeling beside him.

"Russia was chasing me, because I slipped and broke his favourite vase!" he cried. I pulled him onto my lap and held him as he cried.

"What were you doing with his vase?" I asked kindly.

"He asked me to dust it, because Lithuania and Estonia were busy." He cried into my chest. I rubbed his back gently.

"Why were you with Russia?"

"I'm in the soviet union… I have to be." He cried, fisting at my T-shirt. I just held him close, rocking him slightly.

"I don't suppose you could easily leave it then, if Russia's in charge?"

"I'm too weak; he would just force me to go back." He sobbed for a long while, before looking up at me "I-I didn't know where else to g-go!" his eyes were red and puffy "But I remembered that you helped me before when I was in the forest, so I came h-here." I smiled sadly at him and stroked his slightly messy hair.

"Ok, I'll tell you what, if ever you need somewhere to go, you can come here, ok?" I said with a smile, not knowing what else to do with the crying Latvian boy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, so I set Ravis on the ground and looked out of the spyhole. "You have a friend here, Ravis." I said brightly. I opened the door to let Peter in who bounded up to the crying boy.

"Hi Ravis… what's wrong? Is it Russia again?" he said, reminding me of Alfred when he was younger. The Latvian boy nodded, looking up at my brother. I felt my insides warm a little, at the scene. Peter pulled Ravis into a swift hug "Don't worry! I'm here now! He wouldn't dare hurt you with me around!" Ravis laughed a little, returning the hug. "Come on, let's go back to mine! We can play on my Xbox!" he said pulling the boy up.

"Thank you, mister England!" the boy said quietly, before following Peter away to the elementary campus.

**Awwwh! Peter has a friend! That was cute ^_^ Wow… my chapters just get longer and longer don't they… ah well ^_^ Question time!**

**What will Iggy's boss do; he's not happy with the way things are going at all?**

**What will everyone think about the empire disbanding?**

**Will America ever let Iggy live it down?**

**What's going on between Peter and Ravis? (I'm not sure if they should just be friends, or a really adorable couple)**

**Will Iggy ever manage to finish that Embroidery? (We know how much Francis likes to mess with his needlework))**

**Okay ^_^ I'm done for now, reviews are love, so please tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**


	12. Letting go

**Hey! It's been a while! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, and I hope to update more quickly over the weekend, but I have been super busy at school, and with homework ^_^; don't kill me! I want to thank you all again for all the favourites, reviews and watches on my stories, and I honestly get a high from checking my emails and seeing a review! Without further ado, I shall let you continue reading the story ^_^.**

I decided that, having already had quite a busy day, despite it being only 11:20AM, I would take a nap as I was exhausted, and Francis liked to spend lots of time with Seychelles. I flopped onto the bed, in rather an un-gentlemanly manner, leaving my suit on, because I would need it later to give the correct impression to the headmaster when I would have to explain my predicament to him. I had a strange dream as I slept.

_I'm walking through a forest; it's dark and misty, but some areas are bathed in a strange, somewhat ethereal light. I see a small child. They look as if their body is made entirely of porcelain, but it's still moving freely somehow. It looks up, and runs away. I chase after it, wondering what it was doing in the forest, and what it really was. Before I realize it, I'm standing in a clearing. The light is shining down on me, but I can no longer see the child. I decide to run through the forest, always picking to go towards the light, hoping to catch a glimpse of_ _the child._

_After what could have been hours, or minutes, I come to another clearing, and the ghostly child is in a tree. Before I even have time to react, it jumps. I lunge forward to catch it, but it falls through my arms and shatters on the floor. I pick up a segment of its face, and stroke over the matte surface. Suddenly, the whole forest is filled with the same light. I look around me, and see that the trees themselves are shattering in place. I am standing, still bathed in light, but surrounded by shards of porcelain and white._

"Angleterre?" I heard a voice that roused me from my dream "I'm back, wake up." I blinked my eyes open slowly, seeing his face over mine.

"Hm?" I ask, looking at the clock to check the time. "14:45PM. what is it, Francis?" I ask, seeing his expression looking worried.

"I thought you were having a nightmare, you were crying out!" he said, obviously distressed by my lack of reaction.

"Nightmare… I guess it was weird, but it was completely fine at the time." I said, wondering why I had cried out "Anyway," I continued, brushing off the topic "I have to speak to out head master, and arrange a meeting." I sat up and swung my legs off of the bed. I stood up, stretching and raising my arms above my head. I felt a pair of warm arms wind around my waist and pull me back down, to sit on the Frenchman's lap.

"Do it tomorrow…" he whined into my ear "Spend some time with moi." He said, starting to pepper kisses down my neck, before starting to suck on it.

"Francis…" I said trying to stay motivated to plan the meeting instead of giving into my urges "I need to do this today…" I said, letting a small moan out. I hadn't meant to let it out, but it only spurred him continue further. I felt his hands moving down towards my trousers, and it took a lot of strength for me to get off of his lap and straighten my suit. I straightened the tie in the mirror, and noticed something on my neck. I shot Francis a look that said "I'm trying to be taken seriously, you half-wit!" I let out a sigh and smoothed out my suit again "I'll be back later." I told him as I closed the door after myself.

I walked purposefully towards the office block, which was a ten minute walk from the senior dorms. I liked the way my shoes made distinct sounds on the floor, adding to my sense of purpose and seriousness. It wasn't helped by the snickering from other students who had either seen, or heard about the incident of my being carried. I tried not to let it bother me, and I hoped that no-one would notice the purple mark on my neck, left by Francis.

When I arrived at the office, I knocked politely on the door and waited to be invited into the office. After a few moments, she called me in. She was a formidable woman, but she was reasonable and liked me for some reason; I was just hoping that she still would after I gave her the news "Arthur, this is an unexpected pleasure." She said, gesturing for me so sit in the chair opposite her "I'm assuming this isn't just a social visit?" she said, with a stern tone that was laced with policy.

"You would be assuming correctly, Sir." I replied, formally. I felt awkward calling her sir, but she insisted on it, and would be very insulted if you didn't. I learnt my lesson the first time I spoke with her "I have a few matters that I would very much like to discuss with you." I said, trying to break the ice a little, as I never was good with social interactions.

"What would these matters be, might I ask?"

"Well, Sir, Due to unforeseen circumstances, I have become pregnant, and I have no intent of aborting. My boss is less than pleased about this, but I am also to marry the father, Francis Bonnefoy. Because of this though, my empire is being dissolved. I can keep any countries that want to stay with me, except my brothers who have no choice in the matter." I said, without giving her time to reply before finishing the speech.

She said nothing for a moment, but stared at me with shocked eyes. A minute passed, and she finally said something "I see. I will see to it that you are supported in all the ways we can help you, so that it can be dealt with as smoothly as possible." She said shortly "Can I assume that you need permission to hold a large scale meeting?" she asked, with the same tone.

"Yes, Sir." I replied, relieved that she was not having me be expelled, or punished at all.

"I will send the receptionist to deliver notes to all of them, the meeting room is free now, so you ought to prepare yourself there, while you wait." She added.

"Thank you." I said quickly, relieved of her support.

"I'm not heartless, Kirkland." She told me, as I left the room.

Yemen, Anguilla, Gambia, Canada, Fiji, British Antarctic Territory, Myanmar, Cameroon, Bermuda, British Indian Ocean Territory, Sri Lanka , Bahamas, Bahrain, Barbados , British Virgin Islands, Guyana, Cayman Islands, Brunei , New Zealand, Australia, Ghana, Falkland Islands, China, Iraq, Gibraltar, Montserrat, St. Helena, and Dependencies Pitcairn Islands South Georgia and South Sandwich Islands, Kenya, Kuwait, Malaya, Maldive Islands, Malta, Mauritius, Nigeria, Tanzania, Uganda ,Trinidad, Jordan, Sudan, South Africa, Singapore, Sierra Leone, Qatar, Israel, East Malaysia, India, Hong Kong, St Lucia, and Seychelles all needed places at the table, as well as my brothers. I needed to tell 49 countries that I was letting them go and 3 that I had no choice but to keep them.

For the first time in my life, I was nervous. I had held this kind of meeting a few times before, but I never had to give news like I was going to have to give them. I started to quickly write notes, scrawling them onto a piece of paper for myself, so that I had a basis of what I was going to say. The notes consisted of:

_ Due to certain circumstances, I am going to dissolve the empire. Anyone who wants to stay may do so, but you are all free the leave me… (Except brothers) I am with child. The child belongs to France._

After waiting for a whole hour, they started to file in, taking up seats around the table; all of them looking as confused as each other. I tried to ignore the snickers I heard from a few of them, and the hushed whispers about my neck. I was going to kill Francis when I got back. I would make sure that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

"Welcome," I started, greeting them all, and remaining composed and expressionless "I have gathered you all here to announce a change that will affect you all." The room descended into heated conversation. I sighed, running a hand through my tousled hair "Would you all listen to me!" I bellowed, leaving the room in a shocked silence. I'd had enough of the pressure, the expectations, the fear of the future, and the complications I was going to have to deal with "I'm dissolving the empire. You can all leave me and become independent nations. You can also choose to stay, and as for Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland, you have no choice but to do so. These are words from my boss." The room was speechless. No-one had anything to say, so I continued "You all know of my relationship with France," This earned more than a few whoops and whistles, which I tried to ignore the best I could, but I could still feel my face heat up "Somehow, I have managed to become pregnant with his child, and my boss has informed me that I must let you go because of this. If you don't believe me, I implore you to speak with the school nurse, or even our head teacher. I have every intention of marrying France, and keeping the child. Because of this, my boss wants for me to dissolve the empire." I finished, sitting back down. All eyes were fixed on me.

"You mean that everyone else get to leave, but Me, Seamus and Dylan are stuck with you?" asked Alistair, angrily.

"Yes, and when in a meeting, you will call them by their correct names." I added, embarrassed by his lack of formality.

"What if we don't want to leave?" I heard a small voice from across the room; the voice belonged to Gibraltar.

"Then you don't have to." I told her, smiling that someone liked me. "For those who are interested, I will be creating a commonwealth which you have a choice to become a part of or leave. It will mean that although you may have your own laws, government and control over your country, you will also have my Queen as your head of state, and will be able to trade more easily between yourselves." I added, hoping that people would want to become a part of it. I turned to write on the board:

_British Territory:_

And informed them that if they wanted to stay under my power, they should write their names down on the paper, and there would be a sign up sheet for the commonwealth outside the school office. I was happy to see that at least a few nations put their names down, to stay as my territory. The list consisted of: Anguilla, British Antarctic Territory, Bermuda, British Virgin Islands, British Indian Ocean Territory, Cayman Islands, Falkland Islands, Gibraltar, Montserrat, St. Helena, Pitcairn Islands, South Georgia and South Sandwich Islands. The list consisted of 13 countries, and although they weren't many, I was glad that some decided that they wanted to stay. I informed them that being a part of my territory meant that they would be included in the commonwealth immediately and wouldn't need to sign up.

"Does anyone have any further points to make, other than the ones previously mentioned?" I asked, formally, hoping that the room would stay silent. I saw a few raised hands, so I let them speak.

"So," began the Australian "Apart from better trade, and your monarchy, what do we gain from being in the Commonwealth?" he asked, smugly.

"Well, the queen will make frequent visits to all of your countries, which is good for tourism if nothing else. I was also thinking of organizing games, to be hosted in a different part of the Commonwealth each time, as well as Commonwealth day which would happen on the second Monday of every March." I informed him.

"What sort of games?" I heard India enquire.

"Sports." I replied shortly.

"And if we don't join?" I heard South Africa ask.

"Then, you don't join. You will be an independent nation with no ties to me at all." I told him "Has anyone else got anything to add?" I asked, again hoping for silence. This time there were no hands raised "Then I conclude this meeting. Feel free to leave at any time." I told them, exiting the room. I sighed deeply, letting my head droop a little. It was finally sorted out. I'd done it.

"Hey! Arthur!" I heard a familiar voice behind me "Are you really… y'know… up the duff?" I heard the Australian ask, sounding amused.

"Yes." I told him shortly, not wanting to make too much conversation with him, hating how vulgar he could be at times "Feel free to sign up for the Commonwealth." I added before walking ahead of him, and making my way back to my room.

When I walked in, I saw Francis lying on the bed frowning at one of my books "What's wrong?" I asked, noting his apparent frustration, and his eyebrows becoming knitted together "You actually look like you're thinking." I told him, laughing a little and sitting beside him.

"This book doesn't make any sense!" he said snappily, holding it up at me.

"What do you mean? That book makes perfect sense. I told him, taking 'Pride and Prejudice' from his hands and sitting beside him "What is there to not understand?" I asked defensively.

"The English!" He replied, sounding rather spiky indeed "The grammar doesn't make sense and the words are weird too! Is chuse, the same as choose?" he asked.

"That's because it's old, and chuse is choose, yes." I told him "Do you want me to translate it for you?" I asked.

"Maybe a little…" he said, sounding a little ashamed that I could translate something he couldn't, which made him more like Alfred, whom he didn't detest, but he didn't want to be the same as either.

"Ok, Here goes. C'est une vérité universellement reconnue, qu'un seul homme en possession d'une bonne fortune, doivent être dans le besoin d'une femme." I began.

Apart from my occasional mispronunciations, he was completely silent, and didn't speak a word until I finished volume one and put the book down "très bien, voulez-vous le lire pour moi demain?" he asked.

"English." I reminded him. It seemed like a silly thing for me to have said, having spoken French for so long when I was reading the book, but as much as I liked the language, not that I told him, I wasn't fond of having whole conversations in it, as his English kept getting worse every time I let it happen.

"Fine… Very good, would you read it for me again tomorrow?" he said, in a way that said "I want to speak my own language!"

"I can if you want me to." I said with a smile "Now, I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep now. I don't think I have ever had a longer day than today…" I said, pulling off my clothes.

"To think, you're carrying our child!" he said excitedly, wrapping his arms around me from behind, and resting his hands on my stomach. I was yet to show, but there was a definite change in the area. It had been a month and a half, and the muscles on my stomach were fading, and it was becoming ever so slightly more pushed out. It wouldn't be noticeable if you didn't know, and wasn't looking closely, but I could tell and so could Francis "I can't wait until I can feel It kicking! You're going to be so beautiful!" he exclaimed, kissing my back.

"Piss off…" I said, swatting him away and putting my pyjamas on; trying not to blush at the thought of walking around school with a pregnant belly. I really didn't like the idea of losing my body, but I already was, and I didn't like how it felt under my hands. I would love the child, and that was certain, but I was dreading the later months to come. And with that, I went to bed, with Francis holding on to me, like the radiator he was.

**Yay! Another Chapter! I probably missed out some countries somewhere in the empire, but the important thing to remember is that there were a lot of countries in it… My apologies if my French is not very good, but was using Google translate…**

**Question time!**

**How do you think Australia should be involved in the story (I'm thinking about giving him a bigger part ^_^)**

**How will the rest of the world react, considering he told over 50 people, and one of them would probably say something… at least?**

**Why is pride and Prejudice so hard to read? (Seriously, I'm studying it at school, and it's one of the most difficult things to read… ever, and I'm studying German…) **

**Your thoughts on what might happen next?**


	13. Growing Pains

**I just want to thank everyone for the support and good reviews, and general awesomeness! Ok, now on with the story!**

I woke up in the night, wondering what had caused me to wake up at such a time. It was dark, and I could hear Francis's slow breathing. I went to sit up, but was stopped by a pain that jolted up through the joint of my hips. I drew in a sharp gasp and bit my lip, praying that the pain would go away. After the pain had subsided for a moment, I tried to stay as still as possible and level out my breaths. I found that I could only take shallow ones, or send more shooting pain through my pelvis. My eyes were watering a little at the pain, but I tried to remain calm and hoped that it would be better by the morning.

After half an hour of inability to sleep due to shooting pains and the dull ache running down my legs, I finally resorted to waking Francis. I had hoped that I could spare him the concern, but the pain was becoming too much, and I didn't think that I could take anymore. It felt as if someone had shot me in my hip joints and shattered the surrounding bones "Fr-Francis." I choked out, trying to keep my breathing level as another jolt of pain shot through me. He didn't respond, being the light sleeper he was, so I shook him a little, hissing at the fiery pain it caused. He stirred a little, but still didn't wake "Francis!" I cried out, he'd shifted and was leaning against me.

I couldn't help but let out a guttural cry. My whole body felt like it was on fire. Francis jolted awake, jostling me, and causing another wave to overcome my system. I gritted my teeth, breathing hard and blinking back the tears. Sounds of pain were escaping my mouth, without control or restraint "Angleterre?!" he asked shocked, jostling the bed again. More sparks of pain attacked my nerves, focusing around my hips. I tried to breathe away the pain, tears still streaking down my face.

The lamp switched on, and I saw Francis's scared face looking at my own. I didn't say anything, focusing on trying to remove the pain that was surging through my bones.

"Angleterre! What is it?" He cried out "Je ne comprends pas! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Angleterre! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Êtes-vous blessé? Pourquoi pleures-tu? Je ne Sais pas quoi faire! "He cried out in panicked French. He'd gotten out of bed and was now pulling his clothes on as fast as he could, exclaiming in French while doing so "I'm taking you to the nurse!" he said, with the panicked tone still in his voice.

"I'm fine." I managed to choke out, breathing hard against the pain "I'm sure it'll pass." I told him, trying to reassure myself more than him.

"Non! You are not fine!" he said, scooping me off of the bed. I cried out in pain, probably waking up half the building. The sudden movement had sent fire through my limbs; the agony was unbearable. I could see tears in his eyes, as he kicked open the door. I could tell that he was probably more scared than me. Every step he took sent another jolt of pain through my body. I could tell that he was trying to be careful, but every tiny movement sent pain shooting through my bones.

In the hallway, I could see that almost all of the doors were open, their inhabitants trying to figure out the source of the commotion. Alfred looked more scared than I'd ever seen him in his life.

"Oh my god! Dude! Are you ok?" he cried out at me, panic in his voice. I could tell that Francis wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words. His whole brain was probably crying. He'd never been good at dealing with this kind of situation. I nodded shakily at him, wincing as Francis continued to walk to the infirmary "What's going on?" he asked, running alongside us. I saw Gilbert and Antonio running to catch up with us too, while the hallway looked on. I would feel embarrassed, but I was too focused on trying to understand why I was in so much pain. I could hear a lot of people asking a lot of questions, but Francis was too busy to answer.

I could tell that his brain was probably going into shutdown. He was the type to surrender as soon as there was a risk at anything. He hated danger and was never good at dealing with urgent problems. I could tell, because his face was one that he only pulled in these situations. His eyes were wide and brimming with tears that streamed down his face; his mouth was just a thin tight line. There was no breezy quip or airy laugh present on his face. He looked scared out of his mind. I could tell that all of his concentration was being spent on retaining his composure enough to get me to the nurse; he would probably have a panic attack as soon as he put me down.

At some point while he was carrying me, I passed out. Everything faded to black.

The next thing I knew, I was in a bright white room. The light from the window suggested that it had been a few hours since the ordeal. I still felt a dull ache in my pelvis, so refrained from moving. I looked around the room as much as possible, trying to assess what had happened after I had passed out. The room didn't look like the one in the infirmary, so I could assume that I had been taken to hospital. If I had been taken to hospital, which meant that it was serious. I noticed that I had an IV in my arm. I couldn't tell what they were using, but as a country, drugs still had very little effect on me.

"Mr Kirkland?" I saw a man with a clipboard walk into the room.

"Yes?" I said, my throat a little dry, making it come out sounding croaky and rather undignified "Yes?" I repeated myself; this time more clearly, and with a little more authority.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked, looking at me with, what I thought was, a little too much condescension.

"The pain in my hips?" I hazarded a guess.

"Yes." He said "And don't worry, I know all about your condition and who you are. I've sworn to secrecy, so you have nothing to be concerned about." He told me, with a brief smile.

"So, what is it?" I asked, being very confused about it still, and wanting, very much, to know why I couldn't move.

"Do you understand the concept as to why women have widened hips?" he asked, obviously not sure what to say. I couldn't judge him for it though, because not many doctors have had to deal with pregnant male countries.

"Yes, it's so there's room for a baby to develop and to later ease- Oh!" I said in realization. The pain I had felt was my hips widening to cater for the job they would have to perform. As a country, I was more adaptable than a simple human being, but the process was still painful.

"Yes. We think that the pain you experienced was similar to that of growing pains. Obviously, the pain was more intense because of the rate at which your hips had to change. It usually takes adolescent girls several years to fully develop their hips. You however, seem to be developing them at a much increased rate." He said, looking at his clipboard.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, wondering if I had developed hips overnight, or if it was going to take several weeks, or even months.

"Well, we think the process could take up to a week, and we believe that nearer to the time of the birth, you may or may not develop breasts, but there has been very little research into this area, and therefore my word is not set in stone. I have put you on some painkillers, so that the pain is less intense, but you'll probably want to stay seated and try to move as much as you can bear, so your joints don't seize up." He explained "You have a lot of guests… I'll send them in in groups." He told me. I just nodded, wincing as I sat up, so that I didn't look so debilitated.

"Angleterre!" I heard Francis cry out, almost tripping himself over as he came into the room. He was followed by Gilbert and Antonio "Are you ok?" he asked, looking shocked and worried , seeing how I was hooked up to a machine, and probably looked like death itself.

"I'm fine." I told him, trying to calm him down. I could tell he'd been crying, his eyes looked sore and a little puffy. Antonio just nodded awkwardly at me and put a hand on Francis's shoulder.

"So, vat's wrong with you? I'm awesome as usual, before you ask." Gilbert felt the need to add, obviously curious, but trying to act cool about it.

"My hips are changing to accommodate the pregnancy; that's all." I told him, matter-of-factly. I had no intentions of letting him know how uncertain I was of everything, or how scared I was of what was happening to my body. Francis had come to sit beside me, and started to stroke my hand that wasn't connected to the drip.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked guiltily "I should have been more careful when I carried you!" he apologised.

"It only hurts a bit, I recon they've put enough painkillers in me to knock out an elephant." I told him, knowing how much was needed to affect a country. He looked at me with another look of guilt and uncertainty "I'm fine, really." I told him, putting on a smile so he would brighten up.

"You got him really worried, amigo." The Spaniard said, smiling awkwardly "You should have seen him panicking just after you passed out. He thought you were dead! I guess it's not so funny when you look at it like that…" he said, realizing that my death wasn't a funny topic.

"You should have seen his face! It was priceless!" Gilbert added, lacking the sensitivity of Antonio.

"Can I talk to Angleterre alone?" Francis asked, turning to his friends. Antonio nodded and left without another word. Gilbert complained that his awesomeness wasn't needed here and left after the Spaniard.

"What is it?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

"I was so scared, Angleterre." He told me, holding my hand tightly in his "When you passed out, I thought you'd died! I'm so glad you're ok!" he said, throwing his arms around me. I felt a sharp, but dulled, pain shoot through my hips. I drew a sharp breath, hissing at the pain "Sorry!" he said; letting go of me quickly "I just-"

"I know." I told him, knowing how it must have been, and how I would have felt if the roles had been reversed. He leant down and gave me a soft kiss.

"I'll come back once they've all gone he told me, standing up and leaving the room. I watched him go; smiling a little at the fact that he was still in only his dressing gown.

My brothers were next to enter the room. It was a little cramped for the five of them; they'd even thought to bring Peter. I smiled at the thought of his being involved, but at the same time felt uneasy about him seeing me looking so weak. Dylan came and sat next to me, smiling sympathetically. My other brothers just regarded me with a nod. They weren't too great with dealing with this kind of thing, seeing as we were never all that close.

"Are you ok?" Dylan asked nervously, looking worried and a little upset.

"I'm fine." I told him, just as I told the others, putting the same smile on as before, and hoping that it would make them believe that I really was.

"No-one's falling for that, Artie." Alistair told me "We've known you since you were born… as such. You can't hide from us." He continued, the others nodding in agreement.

"Fine; if you really want to know, I'm absolutely petrified." I told them, looking him in the eye with a serious expression.

"There we go! That's all I asked for, a little honesty!" he said, with a slight smirk. I went ahead and told them what the doctor had told me, and how it frightened me to think that even medical professionals didn't know what they were doing. I told them about how terrifying it was; knowing what was happening to my body, and that I'd never go back to my normal self after this.

"We could beat frog face up again?" Seamus suggested, earning a glare from myself and Dylan "It was just a suggestion." He said, defensively.

"Well, I don't think it's a very good one." A little Welsh voice piped up.

"Stop teaming up with Arthur! Just because you guys share a border!" Seamus retorted, looking irritated.

"Look, if you're just going to argue, you can go outside, because I still have a fair few people to talk to." I told them harshly. I really didn't care for their arguing, and wanted to get through the guest process as fast as possible "And Peter," I added as I saw them turn to leave. He turned around, looking puzzled "Look after yourself. Ok?" I said, knowing that I could be in hospital for a while, and that my brothers wouldn't visit him.

"Don't worry! I came here with Sweden and Finland, but they let me come in with them, so you could see all of your brothers at once." He told me. I'd forgotten that he had the Nordics looking after him now. It felt a little sad that he wasn't relying on me anymore, but it was also good to know that he had a good few people keeping an eye on him "Get well soon, Jerk Arthur." He said before turning again to leave.

The next people through the door were Alfred, Mathew and Jack (Australia). Alfred and Jack bounded up to the bed, looking more excited than worried; Mathew just smiled awkwardly.

"You gave us a scare, buddy!" the Australian exclaimed at me, exchanging a look of relief with Alfred "We didn't know if you were gonna pull through!"

"I knew he was!" Alfred argued back at him.

"That's not what you said when you crying about the money he still owed you!" he said clapping the American on the back.

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!

"Guys, please…"

"Were too!"

"You tried, Mathew…"

"Was not!"

"Shut up!" I shouted over them, with the volume that the meek Canadian lacked. I flinched at the pain which flared a little at the exertion, causing Alfred to step back suddenly.

"S-sorry dude…" he said, for once holding his tongue.

"Yeah, sorry mate…" Jack added, with equal lack of gusto.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Mathew asked, quietly, holding onto his bear. I explained the situation for what seems like the umpteenth time that day, feeling almost exasperated about it. There was a silence after I explained it; it was a hard topic to follow.

"Well… you've got a lot more guests, so we should probably let you see them." Jack said, leading out of the room.

**Whoop! Another chapter done! Poor Iggy! **

**Question time!**

**Who should come with whom to visit Artie? (like how Alfred came with Mattie and Jack.)**

**How long should it take for him to recover?**

**How drastic should the change be? (Is he going to have massive womanly hips now, or is there only going to be a slight change to his figure?)**

**Any ideas as to what should happen next? (I love to hear your suggestions!)**

**Reviews are love, and I love getting them. I will respond to each and every one, so long as I can see who it is from, and would love to get to know everyone who reads my stories ^_^**


	14. Guests

**It's me again! I'm just here to apologise for the REALLY slow updates recently. I've had a LOAD of work from school, and homework has to come before everything else… as much as I'd like to avoid it. So I've not had so much time to write in the evenings, because of said homework. I'm still writing, because I enjoy it, and all of the really good reviews and general support in the way of my stories that has really built my confidence. I'll stop blabbering and let you read now…**

I knew, at the time, that it was going to be a long few days, when I realized how many people had come to visit. It was going to take hours to see them all, and explain the situation to them. I would have held a conference just to stop people from continually asking questions, but hospitals don't really have facilities to do that, and I didn't want the message to change like in a game of Chinese whispers. I had only been awake for a few hours, but I was already sick of the smell. Hospitals always smelt like disinfectant and bedpans. It wasn't inviting or particularly tolerable either.

After a few moments, three more people entered the room. Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano all entered the room. The Italian bounded towards the bed, excitedly, like a bird in flight "Feli… he's hurt, be careful." I heard the German warn, keeping his own awkward distance. Kiku just nodded at me awkwardly, showing his respect.

"Ve?" the Italian replied, curiously. Despite the fact that I had no idea what "ve" was supposed to mean, I took it as "Why?" Ludwig did too, pulling the Italian back away from the bed where he couldn't cause any havoc.

"What happened?" he asked, in his thick accent "You looked like you were in a lot of pain." He said awkwardly; it was obvious that he wasn't sure what to say at this point. Kiku nodded at what Ludwig had just said, in agreement; I guess he was even more awkward. I explained to them exactly what was going on, as there was little point in me hiding anything from them.

"So you're going to have a little bambino?!" the Italian asked excitedly hopping around "Could we babysit? Luddy? Please?" he begged both me and the German. Ludwig stayed silent for the moment, his expression showing the dislike of the pet name that the Italian had bestowed upon him. The Italian, however, was oblivious to the German's distaste, and jigged around the room with the air that only he seemed to possess.

"That's up to Arthur." He said, sternly, trying to calm the still lifted Italian, who seemed to always be on the brink of flight. Kiku stood awkwardly next to Ludwig, uncertain about what to say, and cringing at the Italian's gusto. I wasn't surprised; I would be too if I were him, either that, or I would have punched him in the face for being so incessantly upbeat.

"I guess it would be helpful…" I said, non-committedly "I'll tell you closer to the time?" I say, not wanting to be impolite. I didn't really want the Italian looking after any child of mine, mainly because he was still a child himself, at least mentally. I trusted Ludwig a little more, but we'd always been a little awkward towards each other. I would trust Kiku, but I doubt he would offer, or do an awful lot.

I noticed that despite the situation, a small smile had snuck onto his face. It was hardly noticeable, and I had no intention of asking what the reason for it was, but it was nice to see him smile once in a while. Feliciano nodded excitedly at the prospect of looking after a child; both Ludwig and I grimaced at his mannerisms. My hips had started hurting again, with jolts of pain shooting through the bone if I moved, so I tried to stay as still as possible, not wanting to prolong my guests' wait.

"We should be going." Ludwig said abruptly, after he checked his watch "HE has a lot of guests; we shouldn't keep them." He added with a serious tone. Kiku nodded, following him out of him room. Feliciano moaned, but was dragged by the ear by a slightly disgruntled German. The Italian shrieked, but the other two acted as if it was an everyday occurrence. Knowing them, it probably was.

It was silent for a few moments, albeit for the sound of the monitors they had hooked up to me, and the crowd that had formed outside my room. It was a private room, luckily, because the hospital thought it would be best for the nature of my condition, and for the fact that I was a country. I took a few deep breaths, wincing at the pain a little, but it had subsided compared to how it was before. The pain was still burning hot, and shot through me like nothing else, but I was getting used to it, and the hospital had hooked me up with generous amounts of morphine, as Countries can take much higher doses more safely than humans.

I heard incoming footsteps on the linoleum floor. Through the door came the Nordics. Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Berdwald and Tino walked into the room. It was crowded in the smallish room, with so many people squished in. None of them lived in the same corridor as me, so they must have heard about it from someone else. Maybe Gilbert told Mathias, or perhaps Kaorua (Hong-Kong) told Emil.

"Hey!" Mathias began, grinning obnoxiously "We heard you were ill or something, so we decided to visit." He said, gesturing to the others, who were grinning a lot less than himself.

"_You_ decided; I was just dragged here…" Emil added, looking uninterested. His air was identical to the Norwegian's, who stood with his arms folded over his chest, looking just as bored.

"Don't be mean!" Mathias complained, annoyed at how his brothers only ever seemed to insult him. I was sure that deep down they loved each other, but just weren't good at showing it.

"They're always like this…" Lukas added, with Berdwald nodding behind him. Lukas was the only one who I occasionally spoke to, considering he occasionally attended magic club; most of the time though, he was dragged to his brothers' club by Mathias. I nodded, shrugging my shoulders in understanding.

"So, are you okay?" Tino asked, making me want to hit my head against a brick wall. I needed a sign or a brochure, or something so that people wouldn't all ask me the same question. I had to explain it each time in just as much detail, and enthusiasm, as they'd not heard about it before, and I was getting sick of it. But before I could explain, I saw one of Lukas's faeries whisper in his ear. He looked at me curiously, but nodded in understanding. It seemed as if his and my magical friends spoke.

"He's pregnant." He said bluntly, he continued explaining what was happening, ignoring the shock from the other nations. Mathias's jaw hit the floor in amazement, Emil looked slightly fascinated, and Tino looked flabbergasted. Berdwald looked… well his expression didn't really change. After he finished explaining, they all looked at me for some kind of verification. I nodded in agreement "She said that she's spoken to your friends." He added at me. The others looked quizzically at him, but didn't argue, or question who "she" was. Lukas expression was bored and his air of disinterest seemed to radiate. Emil copied his attitude, emulating the expression on his brother's face. It was cute, the way he copied his brother so much, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Hey Norgie! D'ya think th-"That was the point when Lukas decided to strangle the Dane with his own tie. I decided that the rest of what he was going to say wasn't important. The others didn't react much to this, so I just assumed that it was a very common occurrence. I also assumed that it hurt less than the Dane was making it seem. Emil huffed and commented on how embarrassing his family was.

"So, this is great news, yes?" Tino asked, smiling happily. I nodded unsurely, considering all of the implications and responsibilities I was soon to have. I smiled half-heartedly. I knew that in their minds, there were going to be those who disapproved. They might not speak out about it, but there were always going to be those who harboured disapproval of me.

The Dane fell to the ground, gasping for air as Lukas let go of his tie "Boy or girl?" he asked, standing up and rubbing his neck with one of his hands "Strangling people is mean, Norgie." He added. Lukas just shrugged and told him to get over it.

"I don't know… a boy?" I wasn't particularly sure, but I just thought that raising a boy would be a little easier, as I had raised Alfred, and being male myself, it would make things a little less awkward later on. Tino was on the tips of his toes in excitement. I had a feeling that he really liked children. The others, except Mathias, seemed non-committal on the subject, which meant they disapproved but weren't saying, or that they approved, but weren't saying. Mathias seemed really interested, but I wasn't sure why. We went out drinking a few times with Gilbert, just for fun, but we'd never been close or anything.

"I bet Francis it way exited!" he exclaimed, happily, exchanging looks of glee with Tino. I was a little confused by his enthusiasm to say the least, but I tried not to let it show.

"Yeah… annoyingly so." I told him, rolling my eyes and thinking about how exited he was, and how he'd dragged me around a whole shopping centre, and was constantly crooning over me.

"I get what you mean." Lukas said, rolling his eyes as the Dane, still on the floor, cuddled his legs reproachfully. Lukas just grimaced, but didn't bother to remove the Dane who was attached to his legs. I laughed sympathetically, wincing at the sharp jolt of pain that shot through my bones. That killed the mood.

Suddenly they were looking at me, concerned and tentative. I could have cut the tension in the room with a knife "I'm fine." I say, taking a deep breath.

"We should… let other guests in…" Emil said after a long while. The others nodded, following him out of the room, Mathias being dragged behind Lukas.

I sighed to myself. This day was going so slowly. The minutes were dragging past. All I wanted to do was roll over and go to sleep, but any movement sent shock waves through my pelvis and made me want to die. The bed was uncomfortable, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was also bored to tears. I had to have the same conversation over and over while my mind was turning ideas over in my brain. I couldn't handle it. I wanted to get out. I needed to leave somehow. I hated being treated like an animal in a zoo for people to stare at in fascination and want for something interesting. I just wanted to curl up with a good book and forget the world.

There was a knock on the door and yet more people walked through. I put on a polite smile, trying to look pleasant. Yao, Kaorua and Yong walked in awkwardly. Yao nodded to me awkwardly; I knew how awkward this would be for him. He'd been getting ready to rise against my rule for a long time, but I'd let him go, he must have felt a little conflicted as to how to feel about me. Kaorua looked even more awkward, and Yong… he wasn't bothered. I always thought of him as the Alfred of the Asians.

"So… What happened?" Yong asked curiously, wanting to fill the silence in the room.

"You already know about my condition. My body is merely adjusting for the purpose; the pain is because bones shouldn't grow and change so quickly." I explained.

"We didn't tell Yong…" Kaorua added awkwardly, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Despite his having left me, I still felt like he was a son, or a brother. He had my brow and awkward personality.

"Well, I've had to explain it too many times, and god knows how many more I will have to repeat the explanation, so if you'd do the honours of illuminating the situation to him." I said, gesturing a hand to them, with a slightly aloof expression. I wasn't sure how else to treat them, seeing as their feelings towards me were equally awkward. I addressed them formally so I would come across as neutral in their presence.

Yao huffed "I don't take instructions from you anymore," Defiantly. I rolled my eyes at his petulance "Explain it yourself." He added, crossing his arms. It was funny to watch, as his oversized sleeves made it an awkward process for him. I held back a chuckle, knowing that it was not only inappropriate in the situation, but would also hurt and be rather unpleasant to me.

Kaorua rolled his eyes "I'll tell him later…" he said awkwardly. I nodded at him, gratefully.

"Well… I'm leaving." Yao said after another long silence. Kaorua followed behind him, with Yong hovering around him, asking what was wrong with me. At some point after they left the room I heard Kaorua yell for him to get off. I guessed that the strange Korean must have tried to claim his "breasts" or something to that affect.

I sighed to myself again, leaning back against the pillows, despite the sharp pain it sent shooting through my pelvis. I closed my eyes in an attempt to relax. I wasn't comfortable, and I doubted that I would be for a long while. I checked the clock, and realized that it was going to be an incredibly long day. Very little time had passed, and I was already tired of company.

The room was clean and had a sterile and minimalistic feel. The air was unpleasant to me, as it must have been to most, and the ceiling was made up of panels, like in most government funded buildings. I had tubes feeding all manner of things into my hand. I hated feeling like this. I felt like a situation that had to be dealt with, and like I was some kind of side show for the other nations to gawp at. I guessed that this feeling wasn't going to go away, even after I left the building.

The door opened again, but only one person came through it this time. Ravis raced in, his eyes streaming with tears. I looked at him quizzically as he launched himself onto me. I was hit by a blinding pain, but I held back the strangled yell that wanted to erupt from my throat. He buried his face into my chest, fisting at my hospital gown that I hadn't realized I was wearing.

"I-Ivan is going to h-hurt me!" he cried hiccoughing, and sending more jolts of pain through my pelvis as he sat on my lap. I grimaced in the pain slightly, and petted his messy hair. He wasn't the brightest of boys, but he meant well. Most children know not to jump on hospitalized people. He sobbed into my chest for a while; I cringed slightly when I felt them start to soak through to my skin.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him, still petting his hair. It took a lot of effort on my part to not sound like some sort of wounded animal.

"I-I accidentally walked in on him and Yao!" he said, in a panicked tone. That was news to me. I had always thought that Yao hated the Russian. I must have been wrong.

"That doesn't mean anything." I tried to console him, with as soothing a tone as I could muster. He told me otherwise, and of the purple aura the Russian emitted when he discovered the Latvian's presence "I'm sure it'll be fine." I told him, trying to convince myself, just as much as him.

At that moment, the door burst open "Ravis!" Eduard cried out with a sigh of relief. A moment later, Toris walked through the door, slightly out of breath. Ravis looked up at the two others, his eyes wet, and his cheeks blotchy. I smiled awkwardly at them, and tried to ignore the crushing pain "What are you doing here?" the Estonian asked walking over to the shaking nation "You realize he's hurt, don't you?" Ravis turned back to look at me, with shock on his face "We came here to visit him, remember?" he added.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot when Ivan scared me! I ran to your room, because I remembered the one they said it was!" He garbled in apology and panic. It was funny how his mind worked. He was brilliant, but often forgot important things; like he was able to remember the room I was in, but not the fact that I was there because I was hurt.

"It's okay, old chap." I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder "You didn't mean any harm." I told him. The other two Baltics looked awkward at the fact that they could see the many tubes poking out of my hand, and the fact that I was most probably in a lot of pain. They probably thought "Old chap" was an odd thing to call a young boy, but I've always done that.

"Well, I'm leaving." Eduard said after a moment of silence. Toris called after him, and looked as if he were inwardly complaining about the fact that he was left alone with me and a crying Ravis. He pulled on his jacket and walked out of the room, picking up his laptop on his way out.

"So… What's wrong with you anyway?" the Lithuanian asked awkwardly. Before I got a chance to answer, someone else came through the door.

**CLIFFHANGER! I really want to update now, I already have a character in mind, but I'm still open to suggestion. I'm really sorry about the slow update, but I have had a million pieces of homework recently… Question time!**

**Who's at the door?**

**Will Artie and Yao ever really get on?**

**What's going on between Yao and Ivan**

**Will Ravis ever stop being adorable**

**Feel free to answer any of my questions, ask your own, or just give me a review, because I will reply to all of them, and I absolutely love getting them. Even if it just says "Cool story bro." ^_^**


	15. Politics

**Hey there! It's me again! Thank you to my new followers and an even bigger thank you to my old ones who helped me gain my confidence to write stories! I love each and every one of you, and I will always reply to your reviews, if I can! I've been going through a rough patch recently with things at home and at school which is why I haven't been posting as often as I would have liked, but waking up in the morning with a review or a follow always seems to brighten things up for me ^_^ I'll let you read now…**

The figure in the doorway stepped into the room. As the light hit his face, I could see it was Ivan. It was fair to say that he looked rather frightening with his sweet smile that seemed to sinister on his face. I held my ground, so to speak, and just stared back at him. I wasn't going to let him punish poor Ravis for anything! The boy was so fragile and delicate!

"Privyet." He walked towards the bed. I eyed him warningly as I felt the little boy quiver in fear. Toris looked worse for wear in front of the Russian too. He'd suddenly gone pale, and I was sure I could see him shaking slightly. Eduard must have left, knowing that Ivan was on his way. It occurred to me that he always seemed very good at getting himself out of trouble, but he didn't really help the other two. It was obvious that he cared, but he wasn't willing to step in and help them for some reason…

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Russia! I didn't mean to!" he wailed, fisting my shirt in his hands. It really was rather painful having him in my lap, but I didn't have the heart to shake him off. I never used to be so soft. Whatever happened to not caring or being rebellious? I was acting far too motherly for my own liking. I blamed it on hormones.

The Russian smiled a smile that wasn't forgiving, or kind. His smile was sinister and said "I'm going to kill you, slowly" I felt a chill run down my spine. Ivan didn't like me. He'd had a grudge against me for as long as I could remember.

"Ah! Latvia, I wanted to talk to you." He said, sweetly. Somehow, the sweeter he acted, the more ominous the feeling in the room became. Ravis clung to me tightly, not wanting to let go "Why don't we have a talk outside?" he asked pleasantly. The Latvian dug his face into my chest, his tears soaking through the hospital gown. I could see the Lithuanian fretting about his friend, but not knowing what to do. I wasn't sure why he went back to working for the Russian after spending so much time with Alfred, but I wasn't going to pry into Toris's personal affairs.

"W-what's wrong, Mr Russia, Sir?" The Lithuanian asked after a few moments of silence, broken only by Ravis's sobs. I rubbed circles into his back, trying to sooth him.

"Latvia knows, da?" He said, making everyone feel very uncomfortable "He saw something he shouldn't have; now I want to talk to him." He said, without a trace of anger on his face, or on his voice. That's what made it so disturbing. Toris looked at me with scared eyes, but I wasn't in a position to do much.

"He's visiting me at the moment." I stated "I'm sure whatever he did was an accident, so can you save this for another time?" I added with as much authority as I could muster.

He shook his head "I'm sorry Britain, I need to speak with him now, da?" he said, drawing his pipe. Normally, I would have been slightly more intimidating, or would have been able to help the boy hide, but there was little chance of my being able to do that. I could hardly move as it was.

"Can't you see he's busy?" I asked, coming close to the end of my tether with the Russian. I petted the boy's scruffy hair, glaring at Ivan "Why don't you speak with him later?" I reasoned.

"No. I will speak with him now, da?" he said, pulling the boy from my lap. Ravis struggled, trying to cling for dear life and stay attached to me, but the Russian was too strong for him, and he was plucked away without any effort on Ivan's part. Before I knew it, he'd led the boy outside, pushing him by the top of his head.

I looked to Toris, but he just shrugged and told me that Russia just scared him. I was sure that there was something going on, and perhaps he was scared that the Russian would overhear the conversation and punish him too "S-so, what… what was wrong with you?" he asked, looking very nervous indeed.

"Well, I'm in an awful lot of pain because of change occurring in my hips. I recently found myself with child, and my body needs to prepare for the later months." I told him bluntly, bored of explaining it to every single person who came into the room. He just stared at me, looking shocked and a little scared.

"I-I'm so sorry! Ravis m-must have hurt you!" he exclaimed, suddenly looking very guilty "Eduard and I should have kept a better eye on him, but Feliks…" he stopped talking, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"It's fine, really." I told him, trying not to scoff at his embarrassment. This made me think. Toris was probably with Feliks by the sounds of things, so why did he go back to Ivan? Surely he had no reason to return. Perhaps Ivan had forced him into it, or maybe he missed Eduard and Ravis. I wasn't sure, but it seemed as if I was suddenly far more involved with everyone else now. Suddenly everyone was talking to me, and I was hearing about people's lives outside meetings and lessons.

"No, we're really sorry! He doesn't think!" he said, quaking in fear. I shook my head, sighing.

"Don't worry about it. He's young. Alfred did plenty worse…" I said, wincing as I tried to sit up a little better. I figured that because he was so scared of Russia, it was probably because Russia was doing something…

I'd never seen any injuries on any of them, except for the fact that Ravis was so short, probably because of the Russian crushing his spine. It wasn't really my business. I had no real ties with them, except for Peter's friendship with the Latvian. I felt a little possessive of little Ravis since finding out. Peter didn't have any other friends.

"You should go… Make sure Ravis is okay, and I'm sure Feliks is missing you." I said, hiding a smirk when he blushed. I wasn't sure why anyone would like the blonde irritating nation, but I couldn't talk. Francis was annoying too…

Toris nodded and left, rushing out of the room; probably glad of an excuse to leave. I hoped Ravis was okay, but there was very little I could do, considering my own situation. I doubted he would go to Ravis's aid; he seemed all too willing to get away from Ivan in whatever way he could, and I didn't really blame him all that much. I would have helped the boy, but he wasn't nearly as strong as me, nor was he confidant enough to confront the Russian. He and I weren't very similar at all, except for our old military clothes from the war. We almost matched, except for my shoulder strap.

A nurse came in briefly to tell me that visiting hours were over, and that my guests needed to go home, but I could have one person stay in the room if I wanted. Obviously, I chose for Francis to stay in the room with me.

"Bonjour!" he said excitedly as he came and sat beside the bed "Are you feeling better, Mon Cher?" he asked. I nodded, putting on a slight smile, not wanting to worry him any-more than was really needed.

"Don't think I wanted you here; I only chose for you to stay because I knew how much you'd whine if I didn't" I said sharply, so he didn't think that he'd won, or anything. He was used to this by now and just brushed it off with an airy laugh and a kiss on the cheek"

"I know you wanted me here." He whispered in my ear, making me scoff.

"Want you here!? How ridiculous! I only said you could stay here because you'd get upset if I didn't!" I protested, knowing I was lying. I was just scared of being weak. Somehow being nice was like surrendering, and I didn't want him, or anyone, seeing my weaknesses. I didn't want him to feel secure because I didn't. I knew it was selfish, but it felt like he was going to leave at any minute. My rational mind told me he wouldn't, but I wouldn't let myself open up to him. I couldn't let myself.

He just laughed again, stroking the hair out of my face "Jet'aime, Angleterre. I would do anything for you. How are you feeling?" he asked, helping me out of the bed. The doctor had told me to try to move about a little, but I couldn't do that with guests. I only allowed Francis to help me because I did need someone to help, and he seemed to be the most trustworthy not to let me fall.

I winced as I moved, but the pain wasn't unbearable, so I pushed off of the bed to stand. I gripped his hands hard, alleviating some of the pressure from my hips. I gritted my teeth and took some small steps, trying to block out the sharp pain as best as I could. I didn't look at him, feeling ashamed at my weakness.

I didn't want to see him face. He'd never seen me like this before. He'd never seen me so defenceless; helpless. The only time that was similar was when he almost drowned me, and I made sure to shout at him enough to get across that I didn't do water. I leant heavily on him, trying to increase my stride, grunting in exertion.

"Be careful, Angleterre, the doctor didn't tell you to push yourself." He said, sounding concerned. I tried to stop my breath hitching in pain, and breathe deeply, but it seemed set on being shaky and pathetic sounding.

"I'm-fine!" I gasped through gritted teeth, feeling as if my pelvis had been shattered into pieces. I went through the pain, believing that was how I was going to become stronger. It was like training. I needed to work through the pain and get the work done. The bones weren't broken. The pain was from the muscles and ligaments and the strain, as well as the bones, as one's bones do not naturally grow that quickly.

A despairing sigh showed his disagreement with my statement.

After walking from the bed to the window and gazing out it for a while, I needed something to lean on, so I decided to lean on the windowsill and watch the autumn leaves falling from the trees, Francis helped me back into bed. It was clouded over outside, but that was normal. I was used to drizzly weather, but it made my bones ache more than usual which irritated me.

As I sat back in bed, I stared at my hands, not wanting to look him in the eye, knowing what he'd say. He'd tell me I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard, and that he was worried. I knew what he was thinking.

"Angleterre…" he said, making me face him. His hand guided my face to look at his. I bit the inside of my cheek trying to keep myself from breaking down. His face was serious, and I didn't like how it looked, especially when it was looking at me. I felt guilty and like I'd upset him… then again, I had upset him.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Frog!" I told him, looking away slightly.

"Non… I just… I'm sorry… all of this is my fault." He said quietly. I blinked, not believing what he just said. It was his fault? But I didn't object! It wasn't him that made it possible! It was Tinkerbelle! I just stared at him, not knowing what to say "If I hadn't forced you into it… none of this-"

I stopped him "Don't blame yourself… idiot! I didn't exactly stop you, did I!?" I said, then remembering how I had tried to get away from his advances at first. I didn't know what to say "It's… it's not a bad thing! A child is a wonderful thing! Countries aren't even supposed to have them!" I told him, wanting to stop him from looking so bad. I hated how he looked when he was upset like this and not just panicking over his popularity.

He sighed and stayed quiet for a moment, before asking me "What names do you like?" and stroking my stomach which wasn't really showing all that much. I could tell, but it was only very slightly.

"To be honest, I haven't thought much about it… How about Elizabeth for a girl?" I asked. I loved queen Lizzy "Or Edward for a boy?" I suggested, liking the name.

"I like Louis… or Marie?" he said, I was sure he just told me two girls' names, but I didn't feel like picking holes in his girlish culture.

At that moment, I heard footsteps walking through the door. I looked up and saw that it was my boss. I felt my stomach drop and my heart spring into my chest. There Francis and I were, discussing names for a child my boss would prefer dead. Francis was stroking my stomach and hand an arm around my shoulders. I was sure the sight would have been sickening for my boss to walk in on.

After a moment, Francis looked up, noticing my diverted attention. He didn't move away under the disapproving glare my boss gave him or my sudden awkwardness at the situation. I hated the feeling that I'd done something wrong, and that everyone was probably thinking it. I knew in my mind that even if they didn't outwardly show it, they disapproved; they thought it was wrong, or that it was my fault. Outwardly, I was only 16. On the inside, or technically speaking, my age was in quadruple digits, so surely I was capable of bringing up a child. Outward appearances mean a lot though, and I've always been short for someone of my age, so I looked even younger.

I cleared my throat awkwardly "Did you want something?" I asked bluntly "The visiting hours are over." I tried my best to sound authoritative, but I was still in pain, so my voice was a little weaker than I had hoped it would be, and it sounded a little less dignified than I had hoped.

"I am your boss. There doesn't need to be a reason." He told me. I could tell that he was trying to crush any confidence that I had, but I wasn't going to let him. He could be as belittling as he liked, and it wasn't going to get him anywhere "I didn't want to visit with the other entire rabble." He told me. He was trying to make himself sound important and special again. He may not have been a country, but at the rate he was going, it seemed as if he believed himself to be above us. It was a preposterous idea, considering how many different bosses we got through in our lifetime. I missed the days when the monarchy had more power…

"So, did you want something?" I asked, hoping that he hadn't visited just to belittle me and tell me how much more important he was, or just make things awkward for me.

"I wanted to check on your condition. When will you be discharged?" he asked, sounding tired and irritated.

"Well, the doctor isn't sure…" I said, realizing that I had no idea how long I was going to be stuck in this god-forsaken building.

"Great… I have a meeting with your _boyfriend's _boss thanks to you two… He wants to make a treaty and merge you two as countries…" he definitely did not sound happy about that. My boss hated Francis and his boss. I wasn't fussed on Francis's boss, but he'd been very accepting, so I liked him a little more than I liked him.

"Merge?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, we'll still be separate people, but our bosses will have to work together to govern our countries together." I said smirking. I repeated the word together just to irk my boss. He really hated Francis's boss; so much it was funny. I could imagine them in the same office, arguing and trying to run things. Francis's boss would probably slack off most of the time, leaving it all to my boss. The idea was hilarious! Apparently Francis thought so too, because he, like me, was suppressing a giggle.

My boss frowned "I don't think you understand. A merger like this means Britain will have to start using the euro. Do you really want that!" he exclaimed. He had a point there. I hated the euro. The union always tried to talk me into it, but I always declined their offers, seeing how it was losing value, what with Greece's money problems and Italy's too. I did feel a little sorry for Germany, as he had to keep bailing them out.

Italy was odd. He knew his economy was bad, and so did his boss, but he did very little about it. During an EU meeting, he and his boss, the two people who the meeting was about, fell asleep while we were discussing ways to help save his economy from collapse. My boss wasn't great with money, and he did spend too much in places it wasn't needed and not spend enough in others, and Francis's wasn't any better, but at least we cared about our country's finances more than the Italian.

"Or maybe, this could be the opportunity France needs to get out of it." I said, not wanting to have to use a doomed currency.

"Do you really think that would be allowed!?" my boss argued back. I knew that most of what he was saying was bias, because of his not wanting to merge with France. I wasn't

"I'm sure that it could be arranged. I will most certainly not be using the euro. No offence…" As much as I detested the euro, I didn't want to insult Francis too much. He'd been good to me. My boss grumbled but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well, I've done what I needed to do." He said stiffly "I'll be leaving now." He said, turning on his heel and leaving the room. Francis and I stayed in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say.

"I think you should try to sleep now." Francis said, stroking my hair "You look tired, Angleterre." I wasn't sure whether I should have been insulted, but I just decided that he was right and lay back down. I didn't like sleeping on my back much, but I had no choice. After a while I drifted off to sleep.

**Finally! Sorry that chapter took so long! I've been really busy recently! ^_^; I've also had just a little bit of writer's block for this story, so I'd really appreciate any suggestions you have! I'd love to know what you want to happen next!**

**Question time!**

**What will happen to Latvia!?**

**What's going on with Russia and the Baltics? **

**Will Artie's boss ever be nice to Francis and get over his dislike of the French?**

**Names! I NEED NAMES! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO CALL THE CHILD!**

**Does anyone else care much for the politics in this story, or is it just me? (I don't even know why politics interest me… they just do…)**


	16. Time

**Exams are over, so I hope to be updating more quickly now, but I do apologize for my absence! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting ^_^; But nevertheless, I have this new chapter and shall update as soon as possible! I appreciate your patients!**

I woke up the next morning, hot and uncomfortable, but in less pain than before. Francis was sleeping beside me; I had meant to tell him he could sleep in his own bed that the hospital had prepared for him to stay with, but it escaped my mind. I absentmindedly stroked his hair, liking the way his hair felt through my fingers, not that I'd tell him, of course.

The sun streamed through the cracks in the blinds, filling the room with horizontal strips of bright white. The room itself was dull, and pleasantly empty. I hoped that people would decide to go home and not visit me anymore, however the chances of that were slim indeed.

For the week before I was allowed to return to my dorm at school, Francis hardly left my side, telling me he wanted to stay and mess with my needlework. On occasion, when it was quiet, I'd read him more of Pride and Prejudice, disliking speaking in French, but enjoying watching the faces Francis made as the drama unravelled as it did.

I got many visitors as the week passed, like Alfred and my brothers, who had reluctantly decided to get on with Francis, just for my sake, probably. Ravis often visited, leaving me with more worries every time he had to go, usually being taken away by Liet or Eduard, or on occasion Ivan. The Russian really did concern me. I hated to think what he'd been caught doing to Yao to illicit him being so angry towards the Latvian boy, but I couldn't do much about that.

When I finally got back, the school had given me an extra week out of lessons to sort myself out, which seemed strange to me, but I couldn't complain if I got time out, though I dreaded how much I would have to catch up.

Problem struck on the very next day after coming back. Until that morning, I had still been in the strange hospital dress it seemed like all patients had to wear. The fact that I'd been in hospital due to my hips widening, although repeated, had lost its meaning, so when I tried to pull on my favourite pair of skinny jeans and found that they would no longer fasten it came as quite a surprise.

I decided to look at myself in the mirror, something I liked to avoid, since I was always met with the same messy hair, bushy eyebrows and skinny frame. It seemed like no matter how hard I worked out, although my muscles were toned, they never got bigger… it really was rather pathetic.

As I looked at myself then, it finally dawned on me. My hips had definitely widened. I could see that very clearly. They weren't like some of the girls in the schools' hips, but they were definitely wider than they had been by about two inches, according to my trousers.

I sighed exasperatedly at the mirror. I was going to have to start wearing those maternity trousers just because of my hips, even though I wasn't really even showing yet, though all I'd have to do was give it a month and it'd be pretty obvious. I was at the stage where it wasn't obvious unless I was standing in only my underwear and looked, because the muscles in my stomach had softened and there was the tiniest bulge in my lower stomach, hardly noticeable.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands wind their way around my waist, encircling me in an embrace that I knew only too well.

"Hello, Francis." I said, sounding unhappy.

"Bonjour, mon cher." He said brightly, kissing my neck "You look radiant."

"I do not!" I protested loudly, trying to wriggle free of his arms.

"Oui, you do! You look beautiful!" he said, holding onto me tighter.

"Get off of me, you bloody frog!"

"Non."

"And why not!?"

"Because you need to be reminded of how beautiful you are," He told me, moving to look me in the eye "Angleterre, Angel, I love you. And you will always be the most beautiful person in the world to me… except me of course" He said with a little laugh.

"Idiot…" I say quietly, wondering how he could possibly find a freak of nature like me attractive in any way.

"Listen to me!" He said a little more forcefully "You are gorgeous! I will always love you! You will always be beautiful! Don't ever feel like you are not, you are still my petit lapin, oui? Just like before. You'll always be the most beautiful person I know." He told me, holding my wait and looking me in the eye. His blue eyes were full of sincerity.

He always did this when I felt unsure of myself, and would argue with me until I gave in and told him that I was pretty.

"Now, who is the most beautiful person I know, apart from myself?" He asked, looking at me with a little smile.

"Fine… you win… it's me, now shut up and leave me alone you vain prick…" I said, wanting to finish getting dressed for the day.

"Oui, oui, I'll be in the canteen eating breakfast if you need me, Angleterre." He told me, with a quick kiss before he left.

I pulled off the jeans and pulled on some of the trousers we'd bought when he'd dragged me out shopping. I had to admit to myself that they were incredibly comfortable. It was a little humiliating wearing them, but I tried to get past that fact as I pulled on one of my regular shirts which still fit just fine. I completely ignored the sundresses in the cupboard. There was no way in hell I was ever going to wear something like that!

I decided to join Francis in the canteen, as I'd stopped feeling so sick in the mornings. I still didn't have much of an appetite, and whatever I ate seemed to just sit in my stomach for the rest of the day, so I just had a cup of tea and a crumpet or two.

Since my empire had dissolved, my table had been severely downsized. I wasn't sure what to think, as it always seemed much too large as not everyone was ever there at once. There was no-one sat there at that point, and I wondered whether I should go and sit at the EU table, even though I didn't like sitting there much, even though Francis did.

I decided to sit by myself, avoiding the stares of the people realizing I had returned to school. I just wanted to leave. Most people knew now of the news, and I hated the feeling that everyone was talking badly about me. I didn't want to think of the names they'd surely be saying about me behind my back.

After a few bites of my crumpets, I found that I wasn't hungry, so I dumped the rest of my food in the bin and took my tea with me to the library where I saw Lili again. She really seemed to like that library. She liked books like me, and since her brother removed her from lesson to go there so frequently, I could understand why.

I sat beside her, sipping my tea and getting out my copy of Pride and Prejudice "So, have you finished it yet?" I asked, looking over at her with a smile. I could be friendly at times. I was actually quite pleasant sometimes, but people forgot that.

"Oh! Not yet." She said, shyly "I don't read that fast, but I've almost finished." She told me with a smile.

"Where are you?" I asked, liking the casual conversation and the way she didn't stare at me like an oddity.

"Lydia has just returned with Wickham and I don't know why he's being so nice all of a sudden…" She said thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid I can't really answer that… I don't really know, and I've read that book many times." I said. There was no way I was going to admit having read it to the frog, so I just conversed with her more about the book before she had to go to class and I was left alone again.

It always seemed like that. I could spend time with people and for a while, I could forget my loneliness, but everyone leaves and everyone has their own lives. That's part of being an island I guess… No matter what, an island is separate and no-one wants to spend to long with one. I had a feeling that if I could get to know Iceland better, we'd have things in common, but the problem was that we were both quite adverse to strangers and mistrusting to people we didn't know well.

I sighed and read my book for hours and hours, until I turned the last page over again, holding onto the worn book, read so many times, the binding starting to come apart, the loose pages fluttering dangerously, the spine broken in a million and one places, and the pages yellowed with time. It felt good in my hand. It had just the right weight and was just the right size. I ran my thumb over the pages making them flick across making the flapping sound which was so lovely to hear. I loved books, so much more than any other way of reading.

I didn't hate tablet computers, or reading from screens, but something would always be missing from it. I liked the weight of books, the feel of the spine, the pages that smelt just right and I loved seeing my bookshelf stuffed with book after book. Tablets just seemed so… so empty. There was no other way of saying it. They felt empty.

I wondered around the school grounds for a while, admiring the gardens and smugly looking back at the buildings where everyone else was studying, except me, or so I thought. As I turned a corner, I saw a familiar face.

"Lukas!? What are you doing out of lessons?" I exclaimed seeing the Norwegian.

"I felt ill this morning, so I'm taking the day off." He said, watching a game of football. It took me a moment to realize that I'd walked all the way to the football pitch. Football was one of my favourite sports, even if I wasn't the best at it…

"Fair enough… is there a bug going around then?" I said, sitting down to watch the game.

"No, I don't know… I tried asking my troll but he's being unhelpful…" He said, watching Mathias playing football enthusiastically, pulling his shirt up over his head and running around the pitch in celebration before knocking into a just as excited Prussian who fell on the floor laughing.

"Yeah… fairies are weird like that…" I told him, but I had the feeling he wasn't really listening, more watching the Dane who occasionally waved over at him or made kissy faces at him. After a while, I spotted Francis who didn't seem to be having nearly as much fun. He didn't mind sports, but he wasn't a fan of getting muddy, or sweaty, or running around, or being on the losing team. He hadn't noticed me, which was fine, because I could see he wasn't in a good mood, and I didn't want to tickle the sleeping dragon.

By the end of the game, Francis's team lost and the Dane's team won. Mathias rushed over, and started babbling loudly to the Norwegian who just nodded disinterestedly and walked with him to the locker room. I decided to get up and go back to my dorm room. I was getting bored of being in the public and felt like I needed some space for a while.

**That's it folks! Sorry the chapter is so short! I just need to get back into writing a little more! I'm in a bit of a creative block, but don't worry, I'll try my best to keep going! I'll update as soon as I can, but until then, I love reviews and I will always reply to them in a PM if you send me one! I don't get many so they always brighten my day ^_^;**

**Question time!**

**Will Francis ever convince Arthur into one of those dresses?**

**What's going on with Ivan and Yao?**

**When should the wedding be?**

**What's going on with Norgie?**

**Did I just make a Harry Potter reference, and did you get it?**

**Reviews are love! ^_^ and encouragement to post new chapters faster! ^_^;**


	17. Not an update

**I'm really sorry that this isn't a proper update, and I hate, HATE doing these, but I just felt like I needed to say that over the next week I will be on holiday, so there won't be any updates. I have been working on updates, but I didn't get them finished in time, but don't worry, I will update as soon as I can, but I just need a break to get away from my computer and stuff. **

**There is a tiny chance I will update, as I am visiting my nan, and she may let me use her laptop, but I feel that I will most likely be too busy. I will work on all my stories in my notebook, and so that next few chapters should be quite good... hopefully.**

**I'm also sorry for the slow reviews, but there have been a lot of things going on, even though I'm no longer at school. My depression has taken a turn for the worse in the past few weeks, and so I really haven't felt like writing anything. I thank you for your understanding and patience, and I will update soon.**


End file.
